Number Twelve
by King in Yellow
Summary: The Holmes and Rahe Stress Scale, developed in 1967, attempts to quantify the impact of various stress events on your health. The values are approximations, an event may be more, or less stressful, than its position on the scale. Pregnancy comes in at #12. Judy and Nick face added complications in their efforts to become parents. Another tale in the Who Do You Trust? continuity.
1. Bend Me, Shape Me

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney the great and powerful. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

Our DNA is not strictly from our ancestors. Horizontal gene transference (HGT) introduces new genetic material into the system. It is likely that HGT is the reason mammals have live young rather than laying eggs like other life forms. And all animals share a large amount of DNA. Those two items are facts. I extrapolate HGT to an impossible level for the procedure Nick and Judy are considering. (Late breaking news: He Jiankui at a university in Shenzhen, claimed something akin to this last week. I'm waiting verification of the claim.)

 _The Outsiders_ were the first to record 'Bend Me, Shape Me'. It's not the version you remember.

 _Bend me, shape me_  
 _Anyway you want me_  
 _Long as you love me, it's all right_

 **Bend Me, Shape Me**

The nurse's voice came over the intercom, "Doctor Rack, your three-thirty consultation is here."

"Send them in." He stood and gestured to two chairs as the couple entered. He resumed his chair behind the desk as they sat. "Detectives Wilde and Hopps, I'm pleased to meet you. How is the day going? A bit nervous, I expect."

The fox nodded his head 'yes'.

"Just call us Judy and Nick," the rabbit requested. "There's a crime scene analyst on the force named Ron Rack... Any relation?"

"Not that I know of," the elk shrugged. "Could be a relative. There are a lot of Racks – the most common name for my species. I don't recall a Ron Rack. But, of course, we're not here to talk about my family. We're here talk about the chimera process." He glanced at his notes to double-check his memory, "You realize you're here earlier than we allow couples to have the procedure."

"No," Judy corrected him. "You wouldn't begin the treatment until after our fourth anniversary – but it takes a few weeks for you to run the tests and create the necessary genetic modification procedures tailored for a couple. By the time all that's finished we'll be eligible – if the tests don't turn up any problems."

"Judy always feels if something is worth doing, we should have started it yesterday," commented Nick.

"What are your feelings? This is a very serious procedure we're talking about here. Both animals in the relationship have to be completely committed."

"He is–" insisted Judy

Nick coughed gently, "I believe he would rather hear it from me." He looked at the doctor. "Judy and I have read about what it means, and are in full agreement. She is simply overly enthusiastic about everything. In our marriage she has always been the voice of 'put the hammer down!' and I've taken on the role of voice of reason."

"He and reason have never gotten along well," Judy warned the doctor. "But Nick tries hard."

The doctor chuckled, "I'll try to keep that in mind during our conversation. Clearly you've done some reading. It may or may not have been accurate. I'll begin my talk on informed consent after I answer any questions you have."

"When can you–" began Judy.

"I believe he means questions about the procedure," Nick told her, "they need to run tests on us and prepare a genetic modification program before they can give us any kind of when."

"Exactly. Questions?"

"I think we understand the... We understand what we read, we're assuming most of it was accurate. Sometimes sites disagreed. Is that because they were written at different times? In what we read... There were all kinds of different claims for success rates. One site even claimed animals died from the genetic conditioning."

"I don't think any animals have died from the process. Some have died after receiving the process – but from accidents like being hit by a truck. A few became quite ill in the early days of the program. We've corrected those issues. There are animals who are opposed to interspecies marriages and children. They invent outright lies and alarming statistics. The success rate was low in the early years of the program. I believe we're over ninety percent successful now."

"Forgive me, Doctor," commented Nick, "but 'I believe' doesn't sound very scientific."

"A couple might not conceive right away. We wait at least two years before suggesting the genetic modification might have failed."

"So what is the average length of time?" asked Judy.

"Averages are notoriously problematic," the elk warned. "I'll say about a year. Some couple conceive a month or two after the procedure. I told you that for other couples it may be two years."

Nick voiced a concern, "We also saw some different figures for how long the therapy takes."

"That is true. I can't answer how long it would take for you. Assuming I find you psychologically good candidates you'll have the tests your wife mentioned. The closer the species the less time it takes. It can take from five or six months to as long as ten. And even after the therapy ends your bodies are usually adjusting to the procedures for a month or two. I'm guessing that a lagomorph and canid would require ten months of treatments."

"We met a couple chimeras, the older male about four and his little sister, and he looked more like a raccoon than a fox, but the sister looked more like a fox. The literature says the child will probably resemble one parent more than the other. There is really no way to predict that?"

"I may know the couple you're talking about. No, it can't be predicted. A daughter might resemble either her mother or father. A son might resemble mother or father. You saw siblings who didn't have the same physical characteristics. It is possible that the two could have both looked more like foxes, or both looked more like raccoons."

"And when they grow up they could marry either raccoons or foxes and have children – without needing the modifications?"

"We think so. We don't have a lot of data on adult chimeras yet. I suspect in another five to ten years we'll have plenty of evidence to confirm the hypothesis that they are compatible with the species of either parent."

After the doctor answered their questions he told Nick and Judy, "I still have the questions I need to ask you, and subjects I'm required to cover. We have never tried to undo the procedure. The assumption in the medical community, and it should be the assumption in your own minds, is that after the process you will only be able to have children with each other. We only consider committed, stable couples. Interspecies marriage is stressful. Children are stressful. The divorce rate for interspecies couples is twice the average for all same species marriages. We–"

Nick raised a skeptical eyebrow, "There's a real average divorce rate for all species?"

"I'm a doctor, not a statistician. Obviously the divorce rate is different in different species. Lagomorphs have a fairly high divorce rate. Canids have one of the lowest divorce rates, but you average out the–"

Nick put his paw on Judy's and gave it a gentle squeeze, "See, you are so lucky you have me."

"It would be much easier to believe if you didn't remind me constantly. What? You're not lucky to have me?"

"I've got the greatest lucky rabbit's foot in the world," agreed Nick, "still attached to my love bunny."

The doctor coughed to get their attention. "Fine, you feel very committed. And apparently relaxed if you can joke about it in a very serious conversation."

"Our work is serious," Judy reminded him. "Maintaining a sense of humor keeps us sane–" Knowing what Nick was thinking she turned to him, "As sane as a married rabbit and fox can be." She looked back at the doctor. "We've thought it over. We are perfectly serious, and totally committed to one another." She hit Nick with an elbow.

"Ow! Why–"

"You were about to say something about us needing to be committed."

"She knows me too well," the fox told the doctor. "And since she has confessed our dark secret – we tease each other to maintain our sanity in stressful situations – we need to keep up the facade for fear if we're serious you'll think we're going crazy."

The elk closed his eyes, and a pained look crossed his face. This was not going the way normal screening conversations went. But he would move forward, accepting that Nick and Judy were committed to each other and willing to do what was necessary to have children. He reminded himself there really was no 'normal' preliminary interview. All couples are unique, but some couples are more unique than others.

Among the questions the doctor asked was, "Is there any history of infertility issues in your family?"

Nick assured him, "All of our ancestors were able to have children, for at least the last five generations."

 _"Some couples are more unique than others,"_ the doctor reminded himself.

"Nick, could you be a little serious, please," begged Judy. "Our reproductive future is in his paws."

"I'd really prefer yours be the only only paws on my reproductive future."

"I will mark no family histories of infertility," Dr. Rack told them firmly and moved on to the next question. _"Circumstantial evidence might suggest insanity."_

"Did we pass," Judy asked eagerly as the questions and explanations came to an end.

"I'm not sure if pass is the operative verb," the doctor told them. "You're both young and healthy. I haven't ruled out the possibility you're both insane, but a sense of humor will be a blessing if you are accepted for the procedure. A lagomorph and canid are a bit further separated than most candidates, but I will recommend you for physical evaluation to see if you're suitable match for the program."

"And if we aren't?"

"Then that is the answer. There is a chance that might change. We're continually becoming more sophisticated in the process. But if we find issues that make you poor candidates for the process you won't be accepted in the program."

They went by Tony's for cannoli after the interview. "More excited or scared," asked Nick.

"Excited. You?"

"Scared. What did you think about what the doctor told us?"

"Two years after the procedure? Some females wait two years after the procedure before they get pregnant!"

"Lylah was what, two years after getting married before she had Sam?"

"Closer to three, and she was going crazy when it took so long. She was afraid she and George would never have a kitten!"

"She never said–"

"Not to you, maybe. She told me she was really worried. Oh, and the two years starts after the procedure – and the gene therapy can take close to a year. That's three years!"

"Let me remind you of some other things he said. The three years you're tossing around is when they decide the gene therapy failed. He said some couples conceive... Well, some wives conceive within a few weeks of the procedure ending. Don't compare yourself to Lylah. You are way younger than her. And finally, Fluff-Butt, you don't need to be in a rush for everything. Slow down, relax. Enjoy time with your husband. Once a little one arrives one or both of use will be too sleep deprived to be decent company for months. Stop and eat the tulips."

Judy took a deep breath, followed by a bite of cannoli. "I know you're right," she sighed, "but patience is not one of my strengths."

"You don't need to tell me that," he reminded her. "I know that better than anyone else in the world. Here is a chance to learn patience starting... NOW!"

Judy rolled her eyes in mock disgust. "Going to call your mom tonight and say we were accepted into the program?"

"No. We passed the interview. I'll wait until after the physical. You going to call Stu and Bonnie? You told Susan, right?"

"Suze knows... I agree with you. I'm not going to tell mom and dad yet."


	2. Follow Me

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney the great and powerful. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

'Follow Me' appeared on John Denver's 1970 album _Take Me Tomorrow_.

 _It's by far the hardest thing I've ever done_  
 _To be so in love with you and so alone_

 **Follow Me**

Nick and Judy chose not to mention being in the chimera program at the First. Judy had seen Lylah Bagheera née Nyte frustrated with various sorts of questions from her friends to wish it on herself. And besides, they were still in the genetic modification therapy. There were usually no serious complications associated with the program, but telling the other detectives what they were going might be like daring the evil eye to strike them with serious complications which could force them to withdraw from the program.

Problems in the therapy were usually uncovered very early. Potential serious side-effects, which would require ending the therapy, were rare. Minor nausea and light-headed feelings were a fairly common in the early weeks of the genetic modification therapy. Nick experienced some of the nauseous feelings, and a deep sense of relief when they passed late in the second month.

Keeping the weekly visits to the clinic quiet wasn't easy. Detective Hightower noticed their regular slightly odd lunch hour on Thursday, which the two seemed very committed to observing. "Nick and Judy sneak out Thursday afternoons for quickies," he informed Detective Readover. "I'm sure of it."

The zebra shrugged, "What they do on their lunch break is their concern, not yours. Jealous?"

The response from other detectives with whom he shared his conclusions was similar to that of Readover. And so, although a couple other detectives noted that the information was correct on Nick and Judy's pattern, it was simply ignored.

Nick awoke to not find Judy in bed with him. He looked at the clock on his night stand, "Time to get up." He wondered what had happened to Judy. It was his turn to make breakfast. His years as hustler and detective had honed the fox's mental capacity to razor keenness and he deduced, _"Probably in the bathroom."_

His analysis was confirmed by an unpleasant sound from the bathroom. "Judy? You okay?"

"No, Sherlock. I got my head in the toilet and I'm puking out my guts," came a weak voice from behind the bathroom door.

"That head in the toilet thing is urban legend. We canids don't drink from the toilet."

"I'm pregnant."

"You can't be pregnant."

"Don't tell me I can't be pregnant."

"You're a rabbit. I'm a fox. We've got six more weeks of genetic therapy and then a couple months of our bodies adjusting. You have a bad case nausea – like the mild case I had at the start."

"The nausea side effect only happens early in the program."

"Then you have the flu."

"I've had the flu. This isn't the flu."

"Well you haven't been pregnant, unless there's something in your past you never mentioned. How would you know?"

'Just know," groaned the rabbit, and punctuated the claim with dry heaves.

"You're not pregnant," insisted Nick. "But you are sick. I think that was on the list of things we weren't supposed to do while in the program. It's like item sixty-three or something, 'Do not get sick while undergoing genetic modification therapy'. I'm dropping you off at the doctor's before I go into work."

She didn't argue, which meant she was really sick. "Drop me at the gene clinic."

"It's the flu."

"Even if you're right, they want to see if it's a problem."

As Nick entered the First, alone, Ben Clawhauser greeted him with, "Where's Judy?"

"I'm not good enough for you?"

"You know what I mean. You're always together. Salt and pepper. Wine and cheese."

"Doughnuts and Ben Clawhauser?"

"Exactly. Is she okay?"

"Nasty case of the flu. I left her at the doctor's office."

"You shouldn't have left her."

"It's the flu, it's not the end of the world. She can call Fetch™ to give her a ride home."

And Nick stopped at the Captain's office as he entered the Bullpen.

"Go over reports today," Alces suggested. "If it was you calling in sick I'd figure you had the blue flu, but Hopps must really be sick to stay home."

"Hey, I'm almost always honest when I call in sick. She didn't stay home – I left her with the doctor."

The moose winced in sympathy. "She's really sick. You should take a couple days off if she needs you. Meanwhile, work on reports today. I'll find you a temp partner for a week or so if she can manage staying home without you."

Nick managed to get small revisions and updates done on a few reports. He wasn't overly concerned. Judy was usually unusually healthy, so a nasty case of the flu was a small worry. But it was just a case of the flu. She was right, the nausea side-effect would be over, so she must be suffering a bout of influenza – or the mother of all colds. He had been envious when she had sailed through the opening weeks while his stomach had complained constantly.

The clinic called shortly after ten. "Detective Wilde? Doctor Rack would like you to come down to the clinic as soon as possible."

"What's wrong."

"I'm just the receptionist, I–"

"Is Judy okay?"

"I'm not a doctor, I'm the receptionist. I was told you ask you to come down to–"

"On my way!" Nick hesitated. He should not drive. He was too worried. Accidents were bad luck. He called the front desk. "Ben? I need a driver for a black and white. Clinic called, and wants me to– It may be nothing, but I'm too upset at–"

"On it," the cheetah promised. "Go to the garage."

As Nick pushed open the door into the garage Clawhauser called, "Over here!"

"A driver?"

"I'll take you," Ben declared as Nick got in. "Got someone to watch desk for me."

As the squad car exited onto the street the cheetah asked, "What clinic? Need lights and siren?"

"I don't know what I need... I need to hear Judy's okay. No, no lights. Just drive safe. Clinic at Seventy-fifty and Elm."

There were several spots for security vehicles at the front of the building. As Ben pulled into one of the spaces the fox jumped out of the car and ran into the clinic before the car was even in park. "I'm Nick Wilde," he told the receptionist. "My wife is–"

"Please take a seat, I'll call you–"

"I got a call to come in as soon as I could!"

"Thank you. Please wait until–"

"Why was I called?"

"The doctor would like to speak with you. Now, please–"

"Is Judy okay? Dammit! Tell me something!"

"I'm telling you to sit down and wait. The doctors are running one more test. I'll call you as soon as it's–"

"Tell me something!"

"I'm the receptionist. I don't know–"

Clawhauser had entered the building and noticed Nick becoming increasingly agitated. He came up behind the fox and put a paw on his arm. "C'mon Nick, sit with me until they call you."

"But I want to–"

"I heard her say they're running tests. You need to wait until they're done with the tests." He tugged on Nick's arm and the frustrated fox went with him to one of the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting area.

After they sat down Ben said in a low whisper, "This is the Stork Factory!"

The fox closed his eyes and looked pained, "You know the stork doesn't bring–"

"That's what animals call this place. I recognized the name on the door. Are you and Judy... Is she pregnant?"

"I don't know what's going... No, she can't... I... If you send this out to anyone I'll rip out your liver and feed it do the buzzards! I... Sorry, Ben... I'm so upset I'm not thinking straight."

"I won't tell anyone. You said she was sick this morning?"

"Yeah."

"The two of you, you're in the program?"

"Yeah, but we're not finished. The doctors say no one should get sick from the process... Not as sick as Judy was. Some of the websites claim... The doctor said that's just chicken shit from the anti-interspecies animals... I... I'm scared, Ben, really, really scared."

"The doctors said you shouldn't get sick from the process?"

"That's what we were told. Not this late anyway."

"You thought she just had the flu?"

"Yeah... But they wouldn't ask me to come in if it's just the flu, would they?"

"I don't know. I'm not a doctor." The cheetah put an arm around the fox. "You and Judy do the impossible once or twice a year. She's going to be fine."

Nick sighed, "I hope so. I really hope so."

"I know you're scared. You haven't told a joke since you called for the ride."

"Don't feel like joking."

"And Nick Wilde always has some wisecrack. That's how I know you're scared. When I came in I was afraid you were doing to try and arrest the receptionist or something... I promised to keep this quiet, but if they called the security guard and had you arrested it would have been in all the papers."

Nick managed a faint smile, "Hey, thanks for the intervention. I'd be no use to Judy if they put my sorry ass in jail."

"That's the spirit. Flu probably just hit her really hard. You'll need to take care of her."

"Ben?"

"Yes?"

"I don't tell you this often enough. Thanks for being a friend."

"You're welcome." Clawhauser kept his arm around Nick's shoulder for the longest twenty minutes of the fox's life.

"Detective Wilde?" asked the nurse, "Please come with me to Doctor Rack's office."

"She'll be fine," whispered Ben as the fox stood. "I'll wait."

The nurse left at the open door to the office. Please come in and shut the door behind you," requested the elk.

The doctor and Judy both looked worried, which did not help Nick's mood. After the fox sat down Judy came over and sat on his lap. He put his arms around her and waited for someone to say something.

After a minute of silence the doctor announced, "Judy is pregnant."

That was what Nick and Judy had wanted, but the timing was wrong. "You... You told us that wouldn't be possible. How... How..." stammered the fox.

If the announcement were good news the elk might have joked, "Oh, I'm pretty sure you know how it happened." Timing. Good news or bad news? Everything is about timing. "You've heard of true hybrids"

"They're in fairy tales."

"Most of them probably are. Stories moms and dads told their little ones to warn them of the dangers of interspecies relationships. We do have a few real examples in the medical literature. It's extremely rare, but is possible."

"So... You're saying Judy and I are–"

"No. Not a real hybrid. I've been questioning Judy about your sex lives... I've been questioning her about everything, trying to understand what's happening. If you two of you were capable of having a real hybrid you'd probably have a couple at home already. Not a real hybrid, but the gene therapy was... Well, perhaps not entirely the therapy. It may have been the catalyst. Your body, or Judy's, or both of you reacted in a manner we've never seen before."

"And while Judy and I want children the mood in this room is more funeral than party. What's the problem?"

"You aren't through with the process. Your bodies are still adjusting. They aren't stable yet."

"I don't understand."

"None of us here at the clinic do. We've never seen anything like this before. We have no experience to draw on."

"What are you talking about?" demanded the fox, "a high-risk pregnancy? What?"

"We don't know. The staff has been arguing about this since we saw Judy this morning. Some of the doctors advise terminating the pregnancy."

"Terminating..."

"The chance of a healthy baby, under the circumstances, seems very unlikely. The longer you wait before a miscarriage happens the greater strain it puts on Judy. This is my recommendation. Judy is my patient. Her health is my highest priority. A late term miscarriage could harm both her health and the chance of her having a healthy baby later. That is my recommendation... Oh, and the two of you need to be very careful about having sex until the therapy is completely finished."

"That wasn't the only option," murmured Judy.

"No, it wasn't. Some of the other medical personnel are of the opinion that the fact Judy was able to conceive suggests a healthy birth is possible. While my recommendation is to terminate the pregnancy there is a chance one group or the other who say risk the pregnancy could be correct."

"One group or the other?"

"I told you, we have no experience with a situation like this. Some who say the pregnancy could be successful urge the gene therapy be stopped immediately – the fact conception was possible says birth is possible, they think, so don't tamper with your genes any more – it would endanger the baby. They think the therapy makes a miscarriage more likely. The other side argues that conception was an accident as your bodies began to adjust, but to make the womb really safe for the baby to develop you need to continue the therapy – stopping the therapy increases the danger of miscarriage."

"You think terminating the pregnancy now is best?"

"No, Nick–" whispered Judy.

"I want his opinion. I want what's best for you."

"That's what I think is best for Judy. But it is not my decision. I will support you however you decide. I've simply stated my opinion. Your wife's health is my highest priority. Should you decide to try and go ahead with the pregnancy I would like to continue as the principal physician on the case."

Judy asked "If we decide to keep... Should we continue or stop the therapy?"

The elk shrugged, "I don't know. That's why I make my recommendation. We doctors are as scared of the unknown as anyone else. We're trained to expect certain things in certain circumstances. You move us into the unknown and we're lost."

 _"You're not as scared as I am,"_ thought Nick.

"When do I need to give you an answer," asked Judy.

"I can't put a deadline on you. This is your choice. I will support whatever decision you make. Termination now would be easy. In three months, should it be necessary, it is more dangerous to you. I would like to hear what you want as soon as possible, so I can prepare – and should circumstances or your mind change later I'll be ready to offer you the best health care possible in the new situation."

Judy and Nick were silent as they moved down the hall, past more offices and examining rooms toward the lobby, each with an arm around the other.

"Ben?" whispered Judy as she saw the cheetah.

Nick answered with a whisper, "He drove me down. He promised not to say anything."

The over-weight cheetah hurried over to Judy, "How are you?"

"Bad question," warned Nick. "Doctor's aren't sure what's happening. Judy needs to stay home for... We don't know."

Ben's concern was obvious as he asked Judy, "Are you going to die?"

"We're all going to die, someday," she reminded him.

"I said the doctors aren't sure what's happening," Nick repeated, "Look, Judy will need to stay home and rest for... I don't know how long. I'm going to be with her for... I'm going to be with her."

"I'm going to have to say something at the First."

"Just tell Alces Judy's sick and I'm staying home to help her. He told me this morning it was my duty if she needs me. She needs me."

Clawhauser caught himself before he asked how bad it was. They didn't know. "Where should I drive you? Is there a prescription to pick up or anything?"

"Just take us home, please," Judy requested.

"My car's at the First," Nick started to tell her, "I can–"

"Please, stay with me."

"Take us home," Nick directed. "If a car isn't safe parked at the police station the city is in real trouble. I'll get it when I can."

"You need a car, in case of... In case of something. Give me the key. I'll find someone at the station – I'll drive your car and the other officer can bring me back."

Judy hugged the cheetah, "Thanks, Ben. You're wonderful."

Back at the apartment Nick wasn't sure what to say. He settled for, "Had any lunch?"

"I'm not hungry. Sit by me."

Nick sat. After a moment of uncomfortable silence he asked, "What are you going to do?"

"What are _we_ going to do. You're part of this, remember?"

"It's your body."

"It's _our_ decision. It isn't just me, Nick. It's you and me and... and... What are we going to do?"

"If the doctors don't know I sure don't know. You heard what Doctor Rack said, your health is his priority. It's mine too. I don't want anything to happen to you. He thinks there are too many unknowns. He suggested... I mean, I don't like the idea, but your health is my priority. We don't know if you could carry a baby to term. We don't know if staying on the gene therapy would be best for the baby. We don't know if getting off the gene therapy would be what's best for the baby. There are too many unknowns."

"And what if this is our one chance? What if this baby was conceived at the magic moment? What if we don't have another chance?"

"We don't know that. We–"

"We don't know anything. I know. That's why this is so scary. But if we don't know we have to consider that too, the possibility this is the only chance we get."

There were a couple minutes of silence, both thinking. Judy spoke first, "Nick?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for not saying this is clearly my child, too impatient and in too much of a hurry to wait."

He hugged her. He didn't let go. She didn't mind. "Well, that's clearly the case. But you're right. I'm in this too. But bottom line: it's your body. Any physical danger is for you. I'll support whatever you say. You say we'll try, we'll try. You say terminate and try again later, we terminate and try again later. But you say we'll try and it presents a risk to your health, your life it the priority. I promise I'll never second guess you. I'll never tell you we should have made a different choice. Whatever you decide is–"

"Whatever _we_ decide."

"Whatever _you_ decide. You have two votes. I have one. But I am one hundred percent in support of what you say, your choice is my choice. I'll follow what your body, and heart, and mind tell us to do."


	3. Whatever You Say, Say Nothing

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney the great and powerful. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

Seamus Heaney wrote a poem, _Whatever You Say, Say Nothing_ reflecting the tension in Northern Ireland in the period where Catholic and Protestant terrorists were willing to murder anyone who disagreed with them – to demonstrate they were on God's side. Keep your mouth shut and stay safe; don't let anyone know how you really feel. The poem inspired Colum Sands to write a song with the same title. Great song. There are a number of covers on YouTube. You might try listening to Colum Sands first, but Makem and Clancy are good – as well as most of the others.

 _Whatever you say, say nothing  
When you talk about you know what  
For if you know who could hear you  
You know what you'd get _

**Whatever You Say, Say Nothing**

Neither Nick nor Judy slept well that night.

Nick didn't want Judy to try and carry the baby. It was too dangerous. Why had he promised to support whatever decision she made? Nick wanted Judy to try and carry the baby to term. They wanted a child. They had started genetic modification so they could have children. What if the genetic program was not working properly for them and this was their only chance? It was too dangerous. Why had he promised to support whatever decision she made? His body turned uncomfortably on the bed, seeking peace, as often as his mind.

Judy did not want to terminate the pregnancy. She and Nick had worked too hard for this to end the dream now. But the doctor had told her it would be dangerous. Was she willing to risk her own life? Was it fair to Nick? What if they weren't able to conceive another child? If she tried to carry the baby to term should she continue with the genetic modification program? Should she stop the gene therapy because she and Nick had already conceived a baby? Which would be better for the baby? What if she guessed wrong?

Too many questions. Not enough answers.

Nick wished Judy were not so impetuous, she was far too willing to take risky chances. That was how they had ended up married. They wanted a child, he did not want her to die in the attempt.

Judy took comfort in Nick's support, but he had made it clear it was her life which was his highest priority. That was comforting on one level, but might make it harder for her to tell him her decision. Would he still be supportive when she told him?

"I'm going to try and have this baby."

"The doctor said–"

"I know," Judy snapped. "I was there... Sorry. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Me either." He wanted to try and talk her out of it. He was happy with her choice. Nick shook his head and yawned. "Not thinking clearly... Look, we don't have to make a firm decision today. You're free to change your mind."

"You want me to change my mind?"

"I... I'm not expressing... I'm just saying if, if, you change your mind I'll support you."

"You make it sound like you–"

Nick raised his voice, "I said I'd support your decision! I... Sorry; tired and cranky too. I'm scared."

"Me too."

"How are you feeling besides tired and scared? You were really sick yesterday."

"Still am. At the moment I'm more tired and scared." She wanted to ask him, "Nick, am I doing the right thing?" but knew he had no more idea than she did.

"I'll call in, tell them you're sick and I'm staying home to take care of you. We'll feel better if we have a little more sleep."

"Really think we're going to get more sleep?"

"We can't get less sleep."

"What will we tell Alces... Has Ben already told everyone we're in the gene modification program?"

"I think he's learned his lesson after... He really came through for me yesterday. I was too worried to drive."

"He came through for _us_ yesterday. It was so sweet of him to make sure we got the car back."

"Think he'll keep the weight off this time or will he yo-yo back again?" It was easier to talk about Clawhauser's efforts to diet than what was really on his mind.

Judy felt the same way, "I hope so. She's good for him. I mean, he's never going to be slim – but he looks good with what he's taken off, doesn't he?"

"I believe you mean he looks good _without_ what he's taken off."

They chatted about Clawhauser for a few minutes, then Nick called the station only to report Judy needed a sick day. Afterward they returned to the bedroom and Judy curled up in Nick's arms. Judy had made a choice, right or wrong, and the combination of the fact her choice had been made and exhaustion made it possible for them to sleep for a few hours.

They were awakened by the clinic, calling to ask how Judy was feeling.

In the late afternoon Judy called her sister Susan and asked her to come over and talk. Susan tried to excuse herself, saying classes at the medical college required her attention, but dropped everything when Judy explained the reason.

Judy hoped her sister might support her decision, but Susan was too new within the medical program to try and second guess board certified specialists in a field she knew nothing about. Suze promised not to phone Stu and Bonnie until Judy felt ready to share the news.

As they prepared for bed Nick warned Judy, "We probably need to give some kind of explanation for staying home. Should we ask for a note from the doctor?"

"That went out in high school... But I should see the doctor tomorrow."

"Good idea. This'll take a lot of sick leave and vacation days... Which is absolutely the least of my worries."

"Thank you, Mister Obvious. You're right though, we need to tell them what's happening. And I'd like to call Ben first, make sure he understands what's... Not that either you or I really understand what happening. But he's been so supportive, and everyone will assume he–"

"Shhh. I know exactly what you mean. No better source for information at the First. You call Ben tomorrow morning. I call Alces when you're done."

Judy still felt sick. It was part of being pregnant. She'd never heard anyone describe feeling as sick as she felt. But these were unusual circumstances.

The next morning Judy and Nick were ushered in immediately to see Doctor Rack.

"We're going to try and carry the baby," Judy informed him.

The elk raised and eyebrow and glanced at Nick. "I have warned you of the potential dangers."

"And I have promised to support Judy, and two days ago you asked to continue as her physician – regardless of her decision."

"True. There is a level on which I am completely fascinated by what is happening. But that is an abstract level. My medical oath is that the patient's health and well-being are my highest priority."

"This is not an abstraction inside me. I want a doctor who'll–"

"Like Nick, I promised to listen to you. I am simply reminding you that I am deeply concerned for your health. You... We are all entering into unknown territory here. I have a professional interest in what is happening... A personal interest as well. I've come to know you and Nick the last few months and regard you as friends. However you recognize that some of my interest remains professional. But it is entirely personal for the two of you. Pregnancy is a dangerous time for any female, under the best of circumstances. This one can only be considered high risk. Second question. I told you that some of the doctors who thought carrying the baby to term could succeed thought you should stop the genetic therapy, others thought you should continue it. What is your decision?"

"What do you think I should do?"

He sighed, "I don't know. I told you that. We've never seen this before at the clinic. No one has. No one can give you any certainty."

The rabbit wanted the impossible, certainty. "I think we'll continue the treatments. I like the idea it will it easier for the baby." She hoped it wasn't the wrong decision and would actually make it harder for the new life growing inside her.

It was time to let the officers of the First, and other friends and family know of the pregnancy.

It was difficult for other animals to know how to respond. Normally a married female announcing she was pregnant would be greeted by friends with hearty congratulations. Animals who hadn't realized that Judy and Nick were even in the chimera program felt slightly offended because they hadn't been told, but more concerned for Judy's health. Close friends and family, who had known Nick and Judy were attempting a family wanted to offer congratulations, but realized immediately that the timing was wrong.

Judy's raccoon friend Hye, pregnant with her second child, told Judy to call anytime. She'd be over to help in any way she could. Susan made a similar promise, but Judy regarded her sister's education as too important for Judy to consider more than phone calls to the university. Captain Lylah Bagheera heard rumors of the pregnancy before Judy had time to call her personally and stormed over with her one year old, Samuel, in tow to know why Judy hadn't called yet.

"You already heard?" Judy asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and I want to know why you didn't call me to tell me!"

"I was going to! I–"

"When?"

"You were in the top ten. Look, I'm having to answer a lot of questions. Calls are taking longer... I was on the phone with my mother for over an hour!"

"Well, it's my turn. Leave your phone home, I'm taking you out for a drink."

"Lylah, a drink is–"

"Herbal tea. Tea and talk. Wilde?"

"Yes?"

"You're watching Samuel."

There was a level on which Nick recognized the honor. George and Lylah had difficulties in their efforts to conceive a kitten and the panther had been fiercely over-protective of her son since his birth. Judy was one of the few animals considered responsible enough to be entrusted with his care. On the other hand he resented the fact, "You can't give me orders."

"Yes I can. I'm a captain, remember. I outrank you."

"You're not at the First, and I'm off-duty."

"Tough. Watch Samuel. I won't keep Judy too long. She needs her rest."

Nick sighed and extended a paw to the toddler, "C'mon, Squirt. I know a bar where they don't card."

Samuel gave his mother a confused look.

The panther glared at Nick.

"You remember feeding ducks once before when you were here?" Nick asked the youngster, who nodded in agreement. "We're going to do that."

"Careful," Lylah warned Nick. "Don't let him go in the water! Watch him! Don't let him talk with strangers! The parking lot by the lake can–"

"Let's go," interrupted Judy. "Nick is very responsible."

* * *

Bonnie worried about Judy, pregnant and so far away from Bunnyburrow and the support of family. Judy told her she had a large circle of supportive friends and she was fine. But, of course, Bonnie was sure Judy only told her that to keep her from worrying. Nick was a fox, what did he know about supporting a rabbit during pregnancy? Bonnie knew that Judy would need her. Her daughter probably needed her now, but there was too much to do around the farm. As the time came closer Bonnie would go and stay with Judy for a time to help her adjust to her new role as mother.

"A baby?" Eleanor exclaimed in a happy tone. "Oh, Nick, I'm so happy for you and Judy. You said the program usually took a couple years."

"It does... The doctors are scared, Mom. Judy and I are scared. We aren't sure what... It's way premature. The doctors are calling it a high risk pregnancy, a very high risk pregnancy."

"Oh... Is there anything an old vixen out in Fox Ridge can do to help?"

"No, I... Maybe. Sometimes I'm really afraid, but I don't want Judy to know how scared I am. She's kind of leaning on me for support and... And, anyway, sometimes I need to tell someone how afraid I am."

"You talk about your friends. There's Eric and Truckie, that hamster scientist, that raccoon, the–"

"It's a guy thing, Mom. We don't like telling other guys when we're scared. We don't like hearing other guys tell us they're afraid. Males don't let other males smell their fear."

Eleanor sighed, "I tried to raise you right, but the problem may be the Y-chromosome. You're telling me that all males are idiots?"

"Basically."

"Of course you can call me anytime. Tell me your fears. Vent when you get angry with Judy."

"I won't get angry with Judy."

"Don't try and predict the future. It will be a difficult time for her. She may get demanding and at certain points – even when a husband is trying hard to be supportive in every way, he can... I assume you aren't such an idiot you would not be supportive."

"I don't think I'm that big an idiot."

"Good. I'm just saying at some point the resentment will build until you need to vent. Call me and blow off the steam instead of yelling at Judy. I enjoy hearing your voice, even if you're venting. And that way you avoid the guilt you would feel later if you yelled at Judy."

"I don't deserve a mother as smart and wonderful as you."

"And you probably don't deserve a wife like Judy. You got lucky. Call whenever, I want to hear how Judy is feeling. Tell Judy to call me."

"Will do. Love you. Bye."

As the call ended Eleanor Wilde reflected that Judy would have no idea how to take care of an infant fox, or at least an infant half-fox. She should probably go to Zootopia and help Judy when the time came. It would also give her some time with Joshua and Jason. She wondered if Judy and Nick would give her a third grandson, or her first granddaughter.

What Judy was afraid to tell Nick was the fact the pain remained intense. He'd promised to support her choice. He said her health was his highest priority. There were times she just wanted to curl up and cry. He might try to talk her out of carrying the baby. She forced herself to try and look cheerful and tell him, "I'm feeling a little better today." Somedays she allowed herself to admit, "I'm about the same as yesterday." And if a particularly bad spasm hit which she couldn't hide from Nick she'd assure him it hadn't been as bad as it had looked.

* * *

The media discovered the pregnancy and considered it big news. Experienced reporters knew Nick and Judy avoided publicity. Friends of the rabbit and fox respected their wish for privacy and said nothing. Enemies of the fox and rabbit would have been willing to talk, but had nothing of value to say. When the premature nature of the pregnancy was realized it became even more important to report details, but no easier to obtain them.

* * *

"Nick, I want you to go back to work."

"You aren't well. You need me with you."

"I'm feeling better," Judy lied. "I mean, I love you wildly, passionately and all that. But I'm mostly just tired and cranky these days. I just want to rest and eat and, to be perfectly honest, you can't do either of those things for me. If I wake up at two in the morning with a wild craving to re-organize the kitchen I can nudge you and tell you to go sort the glasses in size order or something. I'm afraid you'll get resentful just sitting around staring at me."

"I don't mind sitting around staring at you."

"You say that now. How about you go back to work before you start getting resentful?"

"What if you decide to re-organize the kitchen at two in the afternoon and I'm at work?"

"I'll wait until two in the morning to ask. No point in one of us getting any sleep."

"You're really feeling better?"

She lied again, "Really." There were days she was certain she could not endure seven or eight more months of how she felt. It might drive her crazy or kill her. Better Nick went back to work and not see her doubled over and crying with pain. At the very least his return to work would remove the burden of trying to sound like she was doing better.

She was more honest with Rack. It's bad to lie to your husband. It's worse to lie to your doctor. And the elk confirmed her fears.

"No, the stress of the pain is not good for the baby. But strong medication would cross the placenta and isn't good for the baby either. You don't want the baby born with an addiction."

"Isn't there anything you can... There isn't, is there?"

"You were warned this is a high risk pregnancy. Over-the-counter pain relief won't do much, but is probably safe if you follow the directions. Find anything you can that helps externally – ice packs or warm compresses. Some animals swear by meditation."

"Nick gives me back rubs."

"Do they help at all?"

"They help some."

"Continue them. Continue anything that works and doesn't cause more stress for you and the baby."

"One more gene session... Is there any chance I'll start feeling better when Nick and I have finished the program?"

"Of course there is a chance, but there is no certainty. I hope, as your body adjusts to its new reality, that the pain and stress levels go down... Judy?"

"Yes?"

"Does Nick know how much pain you're in?"

"I... I haven't been completely honest with him."

"You should be. I'll be blunt, if you don't start feeling better after the program ends, if the pain continues at the levels you describe, you will need to give serious reconsideration to terminating the pregnancy."

Judy returned from the doctor feeling even more depressed. If health depended on will power alone the rabbit would have been healthy. It does not depend on will power. _"I'll start feeling better once modification ends,"_ she told herself.

Nick's return from the First represented the best part of every day. Of course it forced Judy to put on a false face and pretend she felt better than she actually did. But he always came home with a story of some insanity or craziness at the First and could usually make her laugh. Since Judy was not working Alces would pair Nick with other detectives whose partners were on vacation or assign him to investigate odd angles of cases other detectives were working. And he ended each day's account with, "I can't wait until we're working together again."

At night he slept with his arms around her. She still didn't sleep well, but had learned to lie still if awake. Somehow the pain didn't seem as bad when he held her. And she managed to doze for at least part of the night in the comfort of his embrace.

She couldn't sleep the night after the doctor warned her of the dangers ahead. Nick would be angry she had lied to him. If she terminated the pregnancy the last few weeks of pain were for nothing. If the pain continued there would be a longer period of pain, perhaps ending in miscarriage, and all her suffering would have been for nothing. Had she made the right choice? Was trying to carry the baby to term the biggest mistake of her life?


	4. Getting Better Every Day

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney the great and powerful. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

The Mamas & the Papas released the best known version of _It's Getting Better_.

 **Getting Better Every Day**

Nick and Judy enjoyed a feeling of relief as the genetic manipulation therapy ended.

"Wish I knew what to tell you," Doctor Rack admitted. "Normally I just tell a couple to relax and take it easy as your bodies finish adjusting to the procedure. You'd be told not to worry if it took months before pregnancy occurred."

"Yeah, you need another speech in the can in case this happens again."

"And it probably will. The fact you were able to conceive before the end of the program means it could happen again. That was part of my abstract interest in this case. The two of you are expanding the boundaries of medical knowledge."

"Cutting away from the abstract," Judy told him. "I want to know when you can tell me the little one is going to be born healthy? When will I know that finishing the gene therapy was the right thing?"

"This is why doctors have to carry such high malpractice insurance."

"What are you talking about?"

"For weeks I've been telling you we're in unknown territory. You keep asking questions that I have no answers for. Was finishing the program the right thing to do? I don't know. Doctors give an opinion, based on the best information available to them, and if it's wrong we get sued."

Nick raised an eyebrow, "So, it's the fault of stupid patients? No doctor has ever committed malpractice?"

Rack hesitated. "Okay. There have been drunk doctors attempting surgeries. There have been some massive mistakes by some doctors. But patients are suing simply because doctors aren't omniscient."

"Hey, fifty percent of doctors graduated in the bottom half of their class. Not saying you did. I'm saying when animals entrust their lives, or the lives of family members, to a doctor's paws that–"

"Could you two continue the debate later? I want an answer to my question."

"And I'm trying to tell you, I can't answer–"

"How long does it usually take?"

"There is no usual! It varies for every–"

"Give me an answer or my husband will hurt you."

"Judy, I–"

"I'm serious, Nick. Get an all female jury and you'll get a medal."

"I can't believe I wanted to stay on as your doctor," muttered the elk. "While it varies I'd guess the average is about two to three weeks. We already know you and Nick aren't average. When animals are in the program their bodies start adjusting with the first treatment. So, it starts early. And the early stages are the most difficult – which is when Nick had problems. As the therapy progresses your body learns to adapt to the modifications more easily. In a very few cases it appears that the bodies of some animals have accepted the manipulation within hours of the final treatment. We have cases where it was a total failure. Given the fact you managed to conceive before the program was even finished I will guess you stabilize faster than average. If we assume that is also what is best for the baby we should be able to verify it within the same window – within a couple weeks."

"Not that it matters to me," asked Nick, "but Judy said no amnio, and that means you can't be sure whether the baby is male or female?"

"Amniocentesis can tell us a great deal about the fetus, but there is some risk involved. With the whole pregnancy being high risk Judy didn't want to add anything else. Ultrasound tells us much less about fetal development, but will usually show the sex of the baby."

"Usually?"

"Getting more sophisticated all the time. But you can't always tell for sure."

"And while there are no proven risks associated with the ultrasound," Judy told Nick. "I want to minimize the number of times I have it."

"If you want us to make sure the baby is healthy that is one of our best diagnostic tools," the doctor reminded her.

"I didn't say I wouldn't have it. I just said I'm going to try and keep the number down."

* * *

Ben didn't need to tell Nick to report directly to the captain of the detective unit. It had become routine while Judy was on sick leave.

The moose gestured for Nick to take a chair. "Got something longer term for you. Have to say, it's been nice having an emergency backup detective around to use as a spare."

"You're going to trade me to the Third for a new coffee machine, a year's supply of pawprint powder, and a second round draft choice next year?"

"I couldn't get that high an offer for you. Now, if I threw Judy into the trade, I could have gotten a couple real detectives."

"Hey, Judy is a real detective."

"True enough. The two of you make a detective and a half. And she's a real detective all by herself. How's she doing?"

"Better, thankfully. So, did you call me in for an assignment – or just to heap abuse on the fox?"

"Real assignment. As you know there's been a push for more short detectives. Some are being promoted before they're really ready. Some of them work out well. Had several wash out, and that brings all short detectives under suspicion."

The fox looked puzzled. "What's your point?"

"Fourth has a short officer just promoted to detective. I have a short detective who is temporarily without a partner. You volunteered to provide training."

"When did I do that?"

"Yesterday. And my earlier point was telling you to do a good job. The new detective will have training from a detective under my command. Don't screw it up. It makes me look bad."

"If I'm such a jerk, why are you giving me the assignment?"

"Because Judy wasn't available... Seriously? You're a good detective by yourself. I don't think you're a great detective by yourself. I don't regard Judy as a great detective by herself... There's a weird math with the two of you. You hope one good detective paired with another good detective gives you two. Sometimes you put two good detectives together and the result is less than one good detective. one plus one equals one half. Sometimes two good detectives make just one good detective. One plus one equals one. You and Judy? One plus one equals five. First year or so I thought you two were the luckiest detectives in the city. Each of you is good, the two of you together are incredible. And I think you want other shorts to succeed also."

"True enough."

"Good... My fear?"

"Yes?"

"You're a good detective, Wilde, but you came in a smartass and you're still a smartass. I've learned to tolerate it since you and Judy are fantastic partners. I can't speak for the captain at the Fourth. If you could leave that part out of your training I think we'd all be better off."

"I'll try, Chief."

Alces sighed, "If you could remember I don't like you calling me Chief it might make me more willing to believe you."

Nick opened his jaw to remind the moose there were much worse things he could call him. He stopped himself. "I'll try, at least until the new guy goes back to the Fourth. He's coming here? Am I being sent over there?"

Alces glanced at the clock. "She should be here at the bullpen in half an hour."

"She?"

"You got a problem with female detectives? Want Judy or Lylah to talk with you about that?"

"I don't have a problem with female detectives! I have a very jealous wife."

"She doesn't trust you?"

"She thinks other females find me attractive."

"You?"

"For some reason she finds me attractive, remember? So she imagines other females might find me attractive too."

The moose shrugged. "Judy suffers from strange fantasies." He passed a couple file folders to Nick, "These need to be checked out. Here are the initial reports. Decide how you want to approach them."

The cases looked remarkably similar, late night robberies. Nick and the green detective would gather evidence, interview animals who might have information of value, turn evidence over to the forensics lab and look for known offenders whose MO fit the robberies. Nick double-checked the reports and brought up a copy of a city map. The robberies had been committed at two locations, but were similar. They were probably the work of the same individual or gang. He and the noob would need to look closely at the time of the robberies.

The fox looked at more details and gave himself a mental dope slap. The robberies were in two different precincts. The robberies screamed connected and wouldn't both be on his desk unless someone already realized that. Alces hadn't mentioned it. Did Alces trust he was smart enough to figure that out by himself. Was it a test to see if Nick was smart enough to figure it out on his own?

Nick's phone rang. "Yes?"

"Ben. There's a Marian Fuchs at the front desk."

"Old vixen?"

"No, she says you're going to train her."

Nick felt a low level of irritation, as he headed to the front desk, but wasn't sure with whom he should be irritated. "I was told you'd come to the bullpen," he snapped at the pretty vixen.

"I was told you'd be at the desk when I arrived! I was standing here for–"

"I don't care, that wasn't what I was... How about we start over. My name is Nick Wilde, I was told I'd be helping train a new detective. Can I assume that's you?"

"You may, my name is Marian Fuchs and–"

"I've met a Marian Fuchs. She's a doctor specializing in–"

"Sleep. She was a suspect in that Quagga case years ago. She's my great-aunt."

"And you're named for her?"

"Yeah... I think dad hoped to flatter her so he'd inherit when she died."

"Did it work?"

"Oh, Aunt Marian is still alive. And she doesn't suffer fools gladly, I'm pretty sure she sees dad as a suck-up."

"That's how I remember her."

"And she plans to live forever anyway."

"She was, like, seventy-six when I met her, and sounds like she hasn't slowed down."

"I think she's the oldest practicing physician in Zootopia."

"Well, We'd better not slow down either. We got a couple robberies to look at. I'll fill you in on the drive."

"One fast piece of hero worship, if you don't mind, before we leave."

"Yes?"

"You inspired me. I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life, and when I read about what you and Judy had done with the Night Howler thing I–"

"Judy did the hard work."

"You both did, and you were a fox. That was when I decided to apply to the police academy myself."

As they headed for the garage Nick realized he was in trouble. Judy did get jealous, and had a lingering fear that her tail failed to meet fox standards of beauty. Nick had done his best to assure the rabbit he loved her just the way she was, but there was no denying Marian Fuchs had a very nice tail. Not that Nick stared. It was simply impossible not to notice. Did he tell Judy he'd been assigned to help train a pretty vixen? Did he just say he was training a new detective and omit to mention the fact it was a vixen? Judy would ask for the officer's name and species. If he told a lie he knew it would come out eventually, and look even worse by the passage of time. It was an unhappy fox behind the wheel of the car, wishing he had been assigned to train an ugly male instead of being saddled with an attractive female.

Nick had promised to talk about the investigation on the drive over. He didn't; driving in glum silence.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Marian asked after they'd gone a couple blocks.

"I'm kind of uncomfortable with you."

"What did I do?" the vixen demanded. "Look, there was a breakdown in communication about where we were meeting. Don't get mad."

"You didn't do anything wrong, I'm just kind of... Haven't worked much with female officers except Judy. She and Lylah Nyte... Sorry, Bagheera. She's stuck as Nyte in my head. They tell me about harassment female officers get. I'm afraid of saying something that might get me in deep shit, so I end up not wanting to say anything. I mean, I'm kind of afraid of getting accused of sexism for an innocent remark or question."

"How innocent is the remark if you're worried about being accused of sexism?"

"Some males get accused of sexism when there isn't any."

"And a ton of them get away with it because she's afraid to say anything."

"You strike me as someone who's not afraid to say anything."

"I won't strike you, unless you say something really, really stupid."

"What constitutes really stupid? For a minute you're a guy I've been assigned to work with. I want to get to know you better, so I ask about your life. Got a wife? Got a serious female? A guy doesn't think anything about another guy asking those questions. You're a female... Now, I'm just guessing, but I'll bet you've been out in public and had males come up and start conversations about whether you have a male friend – and you realize they're checking to see if you're available for sex. Has that happened to you or not?"

"Yeah... It happens a lot."

"So, you and I are riding to a crime scene and I ask if you're seeing anyone – and you file a complaint. I just wanted to know you better as an individual and suddenly Internal is threatening to toss me from the department."

"I wouldn't–"

"Okay. Second question. I've asked you if you've been harassed by guys asking personal questions because you're a pretty female... Can I even say that without getting in trouble?"

"I happen to think I'm very attractive."

"Which is the reason males hit on you. Any chance that you've felt harassed by some guy who was not trying to hit on you?"

"It can be hard to–"

"We'll leave you out. Do you think every female who files a sexual harassment complaint is right, or is it just possible that sometimes she took offense when none was meant or intended?"

"I'm going to say that most of the time she was really harassed... But I'll confess that sometimes she may be paranoid and charge sexism when she shouldn't. I... I might have even messed up sometimes myself."

"So how do you know for sure if a male is harassing or just friendly?"

"I probably give males some slack... But patterns – he keeps asking me out after I say no... Comments about my tail. Anyone who starts a conversation with, 'You have a hot tail', is harassing. Look, I hear your issue, but I was told I could train with you. If you can't do it because I'm female I'll ask for another detective."

"Oh yeah, and that really looks good on my record, 'Detective Wilde removed from training assignment because he was unable to work with a female'."

"Exactly. So let's work out some ground rules to keep that from happening."

"Ground rules?"

"I will assume you aren't saying anything sexist and aren't hitting on me if you say something that I might interpret as stupid. You get two free passes a day if you say something that really sounds sexist or a come on. If it happens I'll say 'One' after the first incident and 'Two' after the second."

"And if I think you're being overly-sensitive and I'm innocent?"

"You'll reflect on the crap I've had to put up with that makes me unwilling to give you the benefit of the doubt. Oh, and can this work both ways?"

"Both ways. What do you mean?"

"I mean you're freaking Nick Wilde! You're a big celebrity in the department. You're a celebrity in the whole freaking city! I want to go, like, total otaku on you. You're the reason I joined the department, and I'm sitting by you in a police car! I don't want you to think I'm coming on to you if I ask about your life."

"I don't think I'd–"

"You might. I mean, you're the first animal I've talked with who's gone through the chimera process. I want to hear... I've heard that when a couple go through the procedure their spouse is the only animal they can have children with. I ask about that and it might sound like I was asking if it's safe for us to have sex."

"It's true about the process. Judy and I–"

"And she doesn't have a tail! I mean, every... Guys are hitting on me all the time for my tail and she– Sorry, just this... What's with you and tails?"

"Okay, that steps over the line on our first date."

"Sorry... Date?"

Nick shrugged, "Date. Day working together. Whatever. I mean, yeah, I like a nice tail as much as the next fox. But there's more to a female than her tail. I happen to like Judy's bit of fluff – doesn't hide the view. Now, my buddy Eric – total tail fixation. We'd have to watch the last season of Fox Male and Rabbit over and over again so he could stare at..."

"I assume you're going to say Vixen. I'm sure she was wearing tail extensions. If you were going to ask, I'm all natural."

"No, it just hit me how I'm going to mention you to Judy."

"I assume you're going to tell her, 'I got assigned to help train a new detective'."

"Oh, you're really not married. No way would Judy settle for that. 'What's his name?' she'll ask. I'll say you're a female. 'Is she pretty?' I say you're not pretty, she sees you, and wonders why I lied. I say you're pretty, and it means I'm interested in you."

"She sounds jealous."

"A bit, and even after years of telling her I love her she sometimes thinks I don't find her attractive because of her short tail."

"Sorry. I didn't ask to be gorgeous – it just happened."

"Point is, I may know how to sell you to Judy... It would probably be good if you met her too."

"I'd love to."

"Anyway... Have you heard of the Annie Fund?"

"Some charity you and Judy... Did I hear you started it? Why's it called the Annie Fund?"

"Annie was a seven year old dying of cancer. She wanted a visit from Fox Male and Rabbit, and Judy and I visited her. Met... You've heard of Carnac the Magnificent."

"Sure. That's just his stage name, right?"

"Right. Judy and I met him the same day. Sometime later he talked us into putting on the costumes for some show he was doing and Judy and I started the Annie Fund with the money we received. He's a good panda to know. He's helped us solve a couple crimes where the perps were using special effects, and he makes a great expert witness. Anything we get paid when he calls us in goes straight to the Annie Fund for cancer research."

"Forgive me, but what does this have to do with telling Judy you're working with a female?"

"I'm going to tell her I found a great Vixen to work with our Fox Male and Rabbit."

"Really?"

"Of course not. I mean, yeah, that what's I'm really going to say to her. But I wouldn't really ask you to do it, I'm just thinking it might be the safest way to bring you up to Judy. It says, 'Hey, I'm training an attractive female, but there's nothing serious."

"What if I want to?"

"Want to what? Get serious with me?"

"Play Vixen! Work with you and Judy? Meet Carnac? Like, WOW!"

"Judy is not getting into costume at the moment."

"I can wait."

"Vixen's costume, if you're too young to remember is utterly sexist."

"Hey, you weren't born when the show came on either, and I wear a lot less to the beach."

Nick tried to keep the image of the vixen beside him at the beach out of his head. "I'll ask Ping and Judy about–"

"Ping?"

"Carnac's real name... At least his real nickname. I'll tell them you're willing to do it when Judy is back in–"

"Even before! I mean, if he wants Fox Male and Vixen for something, anything!"

"And I definitely want to run that idea past the wife. The good news," Nick said as he turned off the street into a parking lot, "is that we're here."

The factory did silver plating. A large amount of the silver used in the process had been stolen. It had not been stored in a vault, but the storage area had been fairly secure. Nick looked over the notes made by the responding officer. "Something stinks."

"What?"

"Here, look at the report. Pay attention to the times."

The vixen stared at the notes, not quite certain what she was supposed to see. "Okay... Guard goes around every forty-five minutes. Forty-five? That's odd, but... There was a relatively small window for the crime – which explains why the supply room isn't completely empty."

"How obvious is this secure area?"

"I don't understand."

"The size of this factory. Location of the room. Signage to find it."

Marian's brow furrowed in thought, "Thief had to be very lucky to find this so... Or thief knew exactly where it was!"

"Yep."

"So... thief is an employee, or former employee."

"Probably. Or some family member or friend who has visited the building. But the fact this screams inside job seems odd. The thief would have to know people familiar with the building would be our suspects."

"So we can rule out a very lucky thief?"

"We can't totally rule out a lucky bastard yet, but I'm leaning to inside job. Oh, and now we visit a second robbery, half-way across town."

"We haven't finished here, have we? There seems like a lot we–"

"Oh, we'll be back here in an hour or two, but we definitely want to check out the second robbery first."

"Why?"

"Second robbery? Also silver."

"That... Too much to be a coincidence, right?"

"And it gets better."

The second factory, much smaller, was another division of the same company. While the first factory did silver plating the second produced medals and challenge coins for a variety of sporting events and organizations. While most of the medallions were struck from base metals – nickel, copper, or pewter – they were also produced in silver.

Same company. Silver secured, albeit not secured enough, in areas that would not have been immediately obvious to a stranger. Both hit fast – one soon after the other. It screamed inside job, surely that would be obvious to the thief or thieves. There were even a number of animals who worked at both plants.

"Call Employee Resources and get a list of employees who work both places," Nick told Marian

The vixen was frowning when she came back a few minutes later. "Same ER for both factories and a couple other places. Head of ER started vacation today. The assistant head isn't sure where. He tried calling and didn't get an answer."

Nick sighed, "And where are we going now?"

"ER, I assume."

"Right."

"And does this make the head of ER our prime suspect?"

"No, not yet. It certainly makes him an animal of interest, but there are too many things that stink at the moment to narrow it yet."

No one in ER had a kind word for the head of the department, a fennec. The feeling appeared mutual, he had told no one in the department where he'd be going or how to contact him. A neighbor had information and a key he refused to use to let the detectives in the fennec's apartment without a court order. The fennec had taken a five a.m. flight and should be on a cruise ship.

Spinning a story about a cruise seemed like a good excuse to skip town. But a call to the cruise ship put them in touch with the fennec, who cursed them roundly. A five a.m. flight could have left him time to commit the robberies first. He had no alibi for when the occurred. He had no particular animals to point a claw at as possible suspects. "They're all idiots and losers."

Marian sighed as the call ended. "Now we know why no one likes him. Is he the prime suspect now?"

"No, not yet."

"He had no alibi for the time of the robberies."

"How often do you have a witness for where you are at two in the morning?"

Marian hesitated..."Okay, fair question. You're not asking me how often some male is at my place."

"See, you're being paranoid!"

"If you were a creep that might have been what you meant!"

"How about we get back to the silver heists?"

"Sorry, you're right. What do we do now?"

"I want to drive between the two scenes. We don't have the exact times, but it seems to me like it might be hard for one animal to get from one place to the other and commit the robberies in the time frame we're estimating."

"Maybe our time frame is wrong."

"Maybe, but first we get the facts. How long does it take?"

A cut wire at the medallion plant provided the time the second robbery started. The robbery at the plating plant ended before a check by the guard.

"It could have been same robber or robbers," the vixen commented after they had checked the time.

"You're not giving him enough time at the first place."

"Why him, why not them?"

"Because a group could have cleaned it out. We don't know what species is responsible, but a gang could have cleaned it out quickly. This wasn't cleaned out – obviously a lack of time, which suggests one crook, who would probably have stayed as long as possible."

"Still doesn't rule out the head of ER."

"No way a fennec could have taken this much silver in the time frame."

"He could have had an accomplice!"

"I'm not ruling that out. But we've got maybe forty or fifty animals to interview. Sometimes the criminal is obvious – and then our job is finding enough evidence to convict the bum. If we single some animal out too soon we overlook the real criminal, who gets away while we're trying to frame an innocent animal. Forty or fifty animals to interview."

"And the head of ER gets away!"

"He's on a cruise ship, we know where he is."

"He jumps ship!"

"And the captain calls us and reports he's gone."

"Oh..."

Everyone – guards, secretaries, managers, and plant workers – figured inside job. Several of them named animals they didn't like as possible suspects. Several named the head of ER as someone they'd heard might be behind the robberies. Marian shot a look at Nick whenever the name was mentioned, clearly wondering if it meant the fennec should be top of the suspect list. Nick ignored the unspoken question from the vixen and asked about who had told the rumor to the animal being interviewed.

Two wolves were named as the animals who especially spread the story of the fennec's guilt. On being interviewed each initially denied the charge, but admitted it under close questioning – explaining they didn't like the head of ER, insisting no one did, and they heard he'd skipped town right after the robbery. And the two had alibis, or rather shared the same alibi. The two had been at a badger biergarten with a few friends until three in the morning, which included the time of the robberies. They even insisted they'd probably show up on a security video at the biergarten.

"Now is the head of ER our prime suspect, or do we have nothing?" Marian demanded after three days of interviews.

"No. Now we check out the suspects' alibis."

"The only animals with alibis were those wolves."

"Yeah."

"They said there's video of them at the biergarten."

"Yeah. We got a copy. And now we look at it."

"That's crazy! Why check out the only animals with alibis?"

"Because they are the only animals with alibis... actually the same alibi, between two and three. They're out drinking until three in the morning before going into work?"

"Maybe they aren't the brightest animals in the pack."

"Let's hope so."

The wolves, and three friends, had arrived at the biergarten just after midnight, and sat at a table very clear in the video.

"Just like they said," Marian pointed out.

"Keep watching," Nick told her.

"Can't we skip ahead until around two?"

"No. We watch the tape."

"Double-speed?" requested the vixen.

"Okay, double-speed."

They watched the tape at increased speed for a few minutes, then Nick hit the button to return it to normal speed.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Thought I saw something odd." He rewound and hit play. "Keep watching. Do you see anything unusual?"

"What am I looking for?"

He said nothing, but started to make an occasional note. She stared at the tape wondering if he really saw something she was missing. After about two hours of watching tape Nick hit pause and rewound a couple minutes.

"That was Damon who just left?"

"Yep. I want to get the exact time he leaves and when he gets back."

After about twenty minutes the second wolf, Pythias, appeared to say something to the other animals at the table, then got up and walked away. Several minutes later Damon re-appeared and continued the conversation with the other animals.

"That was a long bathroom break," commented Marian. "Long enough for the first robbery?"

"Maybe. We'll verify if there's enough time later. But a lot of biergarten doesn't show on the camera. So there's no proof he left. We also time how long from biergarten to the second factory and see how it matches with the time that robbery started. And we'll interview the friends."

"And then arrest the two?"

"Don't have enough evidence for a conviction. Too circumstantial."

"What were the notes you were taking?"

"More circumstances... Enough circumstantial evidence can bring a conviction."

On the video Pythias returned to the table eventually, and around three the group left the biergarten. Nick backed up the video and started replaying from the first wolf's temporary exit. He used a stop watch to get the exact time, and told Marian to get an exact time for the second wolf's absence.

The biergarten was around half way between the robbery sites. The memory of the friends, who had several beers, was somewhat vague when they were questioned. Were they with the two the whole time? They'd been with Damon and Pythias all night/morning. Had the two ever left the table? Yeah, probably – you just rent beer. Did it seem like the two were gone long? They hadn't left together, one had... that was Damon... and then Pythias had said something about going to look for him. Did Pythias come back with Damon after finding him? Yes... No... Maybe he needed to take a leak himself. Was there any particular reason for the night of drinking? No, just a call... They offered to pay. Had the two ever asked them out drinking before? After a long, thoughtful pause the answer was no.

"Now will you tell me what the notes were you were taking?" demanded Marian after the last round of interviews. "You said more circumstantial evidence?"

"Did you notice our suspects weren't drinking?"

"Of course they were drinking!"

"No, they put the mugs to their lips, but the level of beer didn't go down."

"But they ordered more drinks!"

"Their paws would go under the edge of the table for a couple seconds, and the level went down."

"So they could be sober?"

"Right. And have friends who weren't, as alibis."

"And now we arrest them?"

"And now we interview them again. But we don't mention them not drinking – just that they left for a while. Oh, and ask if there was any reason for the night of drinking – catching them in an inconsistency would be nice."

The wolves seemed slightly nervous at being interviewed again, insisting they'd been at the biergarten all night.

"We watched the tape. You left the table for a time."

"Just to find a tree! The bathrooms stink there – literally."

"You were gone almost half an hour."

"Took awhile to find a tree. Then there was a table with a couple nice females. I stopped to talk."

"Get their names?"

"Not that I remember. I'd had a few beers."

"Pythias found you?"

"Yeah, told me the other guys were missing me."

"He didn't come back right away."

The wolf shrugged. "Maybe he needed to find a tree. Did I mention there was a table with a couple attractive... Were they on the video?"

"No, no they weren't."

Nick and Marian revisited the silver room of the first factory. Security had been tightened, the classic too little too late.

"And, of course, it means nothing if we find Damon's pawprints here."

"Correct."

"So, we don't have enough to turn over to the DA?"

"We can turn over what we've got. We can ask for a court order and see if they've got the silver at their places. We can keep checking the pawn shops, jewelers, and other places buying silver. Unless we get the silver or hard proof they left the biergarten I doubt if there's enough for a conviction."

"But no video showing they left the biergarten. So how can we prove if–"

"Ah, Vixen, to the Fox Den to consult the Fox Computer. Keep your claws crossed, maybe we'll get lucky."

"Fox Den? Fox Computer? What are you–"

"The phone company. We need to see what cell towers are used around here, and if Damon sent a message to Pythias after the robbery here."

* * *

The phone company confirmed Damon's call from the cell tower by the first factory to the phone of Pythias. Marian gave Nick a spontaneous hug as the warrant was issued, "You were incredible!"

" _We_ were good," he reminded her, gently pushing her away. "Partners shared credit. And I'm trying hard to pretend you're just another male. Males don't hug other males."

"What, never?

"No, never."

"What, never?

"Well, hardly ever... How about partners on the police force don't hug each other?"

"You and Judy?"

"Don't count, we're married. And we don't fool around on duty... Well, hardly ever."

"Point is, you did everything... Tell you what, since I hugged you, you can give me a hug sometime."

"I'm trying to pretend you're a male, remember."

"You have quite an imagination."

* * *

After a couple weeks of Marian working at the First, Nick went to the Fourth on temporary assignment until Judy returned to work. Nick and Marian slipped into a more comfortable mode over the next few weeks. More comfortable for Nick at least. Marian found herself wishing Nick was single, or had a nice brother. She wouldn't object if he wanted to hug her and say 'good job'. Meeting Judy and seeing how much the couple loved each other helped slightly. But she realized she had feelings for him she shouldn't have for a partner.

After the initial silver heist nothing required quite the same level of investigation.

Nick pulled back from telling Marian what to do as much as possible and let the vixen handle things to gain more confidence in herself. Sometimes he still needed to make a suggestion, sometimes he didn't need to say a word.

"That was easy," the vixen laughed as they returned to the Fourth.

"You'll get a lot of easy cases, and some impossible stuff that will never be solved... That's normal. Really smart crooks are fairly rare–"

"Like really smart cops?"

"Pretty much. Point is, expect to see a lot of things where the perp leaves an image, or paw print, or some other means of identification at the scene."

"But his wallet? Really? Have you seen that before?"

"Maybe once," Nick admitted. "He shouldn't have kept it in the same pocket as his gun."

"He won't make that mistake again."

"Not for ten to twenty years anyway. But you had to love that excuse."

"That he loaned his wallet to a friend for the robbery? Yeah. That one is classic. I–"

"Hold on," Nick told his partner as his phone sounded, "text, probably from Judy." The vixen knew Judy represented Nick's highest priority.

"And?" the vixen asked as Nick returned his phone to a pocket.

"Porcupine take-out, again. She wants a number five combination platter."

"I wish I had stock in that place."

"You like porcupine take-out?"

"No, but I think you're making it profitable all by yourself."

"Hey, not me. I wouldn't touch that stuff. I get a take-out pizza or go through the ChicBurger drive-thru."

* * *

As Nick and Judy lay in bed that night he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You're tense."

"I... Got something on my mind. It's..."

"What's the matter?"

"I lied to you," Judy confessed.

"Lied to me?" Nick asked in a sharp tone. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't tell you the... Do you remember when I found out I was pregnant?"

"I'm pretty sure I could be unconscious and suffering from amnesia and would still remember."

"And I was in a lot of pain."

"You weren't in a lot of pain?"

"I was in pain. That wasn't the lie. The lie is that I told you I was starting to feel better when I wasn't."

"You weren't feeling better after a week?"

"No, I–"

She could hear the anger in his voice, "How could you be so stupid! I went back to work because you told me you felt all right! What if something bad had... Are you honest now? Are you really feeling better now or is that a lie too?"

"I'm really feeling better! I didn't want you to worry about–" She could feel his anger. "Hold me, please?"

He grudgingly rolled over and took her in his arms. He was still tense. It frightened Judy. He was working with a pretty vixen during the day while she was fat and ugly, and now he was angry with her for having lied to him. "I should have been honest. I should have trusted you. It's just... This baby means so much to me."

"I told you I'd support your choice."

"I didn't want you to worry as much as I did. I was really afraid I'd lose the baby! I..."

"You should have told me the truth."

"I should have," she admitted.

The fox wasn't sure how to feel. Part of him was angry with her for not having been honest with him. There was also some feeling of relief, that he had been spared some of the agony he would have felt if he had realized how much pain she was in. "You're really feeling better now, honest?"

"Honest," she assured him. "I feel fine. Bored to tears, but fine."

"How could you be so stupid?"

"Practice... Seriously? I didn't want you to worry. I... I wanted everything to be perfect."

"Doesn't work that way," but she felt him relax slightly and his embrace became real.

Unburdened by the confession of her guilt over lying to Nick, Judy slept better that night than she had in over a month.

Worried about why Judy had lied to him, and what else she might be concealing, Nick had his worst night of sleep in weeks.


	5. Wishing and Hoping

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney the great and powerful. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

Burt Bacharach wrote 'Wishing and Hoping'. I won't mention which particular cover I like... Have you ever noticed how songs with the message that it is the woman's duty to stick by her man and do anything he desires were written by men?

 **Wishing and Hoping**

"I'm going back to work," Judy announced at breakfast.

Nick almost died as the oatmeal he was eating started down the wrong pipe. After a coughing fit to dislodge the porridge from his lungs he croaked, "What did you say?"

"I said I'm going back to work."

The fox closed his eyes. He had caught himself before he could say, _'You don't have anything that will fit'_. "Is any of this because of Marian? I don't want you working cases! It's too dangerous."

Judy hesitated. "It's not because of Marian... At least not really. I am bored, Nick. I need to get out. And I don't want to use up all my sick leave and vacation time!"

"There is family leave."

"I don't care! I mean, I care, but if something does go wrong I want to have more time available if I need it. You can understand that, right?"

"You can't take cases! It's too dangerous!"

"There has to be something I can do! I'm going to go crazy if I can't get out!"

"Do you want me to stay home with you?"

"No. Maybe I am a little jealous of Marian, but she seems like a nice vixen. I'm more jealous of the fact you can go out and see other animals. Some days I'd even be happy to talk with Duke Weaselton."

"That bored, really?"

"That bored. Really."

Nick didn't say anything. When Judy got an idea in her head it was difficult for anyone to dislodge it, and it was not a fight he wanted to attempt. He felt confident she would not be allowed to work in the field.

Alces was delighted when Judy came into the First. He was less than happy when she announced she wanted to work. He clearly couldn't send her out on cases. He couldn't assign her to work with the forensics lab – too many potentially harmful chemicals. There was adequate clerical staff, so there was no point in assigning her other duties. Dispatcher? No, there wouldn't be time to train her for the position.

"Just hang around the bullpen this morning. Go down and talk with Bogo. I'm guessing every animal at the First wants to say hello and ask how you're doing, but frankly I can't think of anything for you to do around here."

"Nothing? Please, there has to be something. I'll do anything. I'm getting cabin fever from being stuck at home."

The moose sighed, "I'll call around. Maybe some other precinct has some safe job for you."

Late in the afternoon Alces called down to the front desk. "Judy there?"

"She's talking with the dispatcher. Want me to get her for you?"

"No, that's okay. Just tell her to report to the Second tomorrow morning. There's a big job waiting for her."

* * *

Judy checked the ID before answering her phone, "Eleanor! What can I do for you?"

"Any chance you could call me Ellie, Dear?"

"I still think calling you Eleanor instead of Mrs. Wilde is a good compromise."

"I'm certain you're correct. I had a thought a couple weeks ago, but want to ask your opinion first – and request your silence if you agree. Which is to say, please don't mention it to Nick."

"I don't understand. A birthday gift?"

"No. Not his birthday anyway. A newborn requires a lot of work. While I know you have many friends in Zootopia it is also true you don't have a family support network there. Yes, you've told me your sister is at the university – but she is probably busy with classes. Would an old vixen coming into town to stay with you a month or so be more of a help or a hindrance to you? She has raised a couple cubs and, in my opinion, they came out rather well."

"Hmmm... The only old vixen I know is a doctor, and she never had, or raised, a child."

"I'm talking about me."

"I don't consider you an old vixen. It will be years before you're old."

"You are sweet, but I'm serious. If you think I'd be underfoot I'll just be in to see the new, wee one but will stay away as much as it is possible for a doting grandmother to stay away."

Judy laughed, "You're welcome, of course. Nancy says you are a fantastic help when Jason was born and I'd be grateful. Can I ask why you don't want me to tell Nick?"

"Oh, I just thought it might be a pleasant surprise. If you think it would be better to tell him you should do what you believe best. I trust you."

"I won't tell him now... Not sure if we should keep it secret or not. I may need him to get things ready for your stay."

"I suspect you are correct. But I have a confession to make. When Jason was born I spent most of my time playing with Joshua. Nancy and Steve took care of Jason."

"I hate telling my mother-in-law I caught her fibbing, but I told you, I talked with Nancy. Fantastic help. Those were her words. You weren't just babysitting Josh, she says you cooked and cleaned and kept her sane."

"I didn't do that much, really."

"I'd be grateful if you came to help me. Oh, and if you want to try and keep Nick sane that would be appreciated."

"I love you and Nick, but I am too old to do windows or miracles."

* * *

The Captain at the Second made his morning assignments while Judy and a bear waited to one side. He turned to them afterward, "Hopps, Police Department's got a job that's needed doing, but keeps getting put off... It's probably been put off for more than a hundred years." The rabbit looked puzzled. "Cold case files. They go back before the computer. Evidence. Police notes. Coroner reports. Fills a lot of warehouse space on Chestnut Avenue. Job is so huge it keeps getting put off."

"I'm supposed to organize more than a century of files?"

"Not really. You'll be in charge of figuring out how to start the project – what needs to be done. Once you get a plan for organization the city will hire fifteen or twenty animals from Security Temps to work under you – some of the evidence may be valuables we never located an owner for... Hell, I've got no idea what's there or should be done with some of that stuff. Perps have been dead for decades on the oldest cases. Spend a couple days just getting an idea of what you think should be done. I'm guessing the old reports could be digitally scanned and put into a data base. Cross-reference by date, any names, anything that seems important to you. Write up your recommendations for what to do, get it approved by the City Manager and Commissioner... Might be a good idea to run it by precinct heads too – they might have good ideas... You don't have to listen to every suggestion. Committees have a talent for never getting anything done right. But someone might have a good idea you didn't consider. If you can get a proposal together this week, including the equipment you'll need like scanners and computers you might be able to get the project moving as early as next week. Alces and your husband have both warned me you can't do any lifting, I'm–"

"I can do a little lifting."

"Only if you want to be put on report for insubordination. Orders are no lifting. Officer Ursa has been assigned to help you as long as you're on the project. He'll also serve a your driver."

"This isn't going to be my permanent assignment, is it? It sounds like this could take years."

"Probably will. I said you're just in charge of creating organizational structure and getting it started. Project needs continuity and Alces will want you back on the field. I suspect some officer on partial disability will probably get the job."

Judy had heard of Ursa, and wasn't sure what to think. The bear didn't say much. It had been discovered that Mr. Big, the most important of the small mobsters, had planted officers in the police department. There was no evidence they had tampered with any investigations, but a handful of officers resigned. Many thought Ursa was one of the plants, although it remained unproven. Judy didn't care. There would be no evidence that would be of value to the Big organization, which had moved to legal business ventures as the police department had expanded to include small officers – or at least it appeared that way. Ursa was large, strong, and utterly without imagination. It wasn't clear whether the lack of imagination or suspicion he worked for the mob was the greatest impediment to his getting ahead on the force.

The rabbit let out a low whistle as they pulled into a small parking lot in front of a huge warehouse. "All that's police archives?"

"A lot of it."

The cavernous warehouse was even more impressive in the flesh than she had imagined. Impressive and depressing. Rows and rows of shelves on rollers, which could be moved together for maximum density, but allowed one row to be opened at any given position to access the contents. The contents were in boxes and envelopes, sometimes a single thin envelope, sometime a whole row of boxes contained evidence for a single case.

The rabbit sighed. She felt like she could carry most of the boxes herself, but knew she shouldn't.

"Where ya wanna start?" the bear grunted.

"Not sure... Think I'll have you pull out something here and there, just to try and get an idea what it is we're working with. That may give me ideas on how to organize."

Reports of missing children. Unsolved robberies. Unclaimed property. Neatly labeled and organized boxes of evidence prepared for trials that never happened. Crumbling paper bags, wrapped with tape, filled with yellowed paw-written notes – now largely illegible.

"This 'un sounds funny," commented the bear as he set a box down on the table where Judy worked.

"Sounds?"

The bear shook the box slightly. It rattled. Judy was startled to find the bones of a partial skeleton inside. This had to be a mistake. Skeletal remains did not belong in the archives, but there was no time to deal with it now.

Judy bounced ideas for organizing off the bear. He tended to make noncommittal shrugs.

Computers and scanners were obviously needed to organize the data... A uniform system for identifying and locating evidence for cases... A uniform system for storage – with acid free packing materials... Judy decided to throw in a recommendation for a police museum as a way of making some of the items more visible... There was probably room in the warehouse for exhibition space. She wondered if the average animal would find it as interesting as she did. The museum recommendation wasn't necessary for organizing the cold case archives, but it wouldn't hurt to suggest it. A full-time cold case unit would be even more valuable, but also outside her assigned task of organization. She would still recommend the formation of one.

The rabbit was extremely well qualified for the assignment. She was detail-minded and good with organization. She had worked as a detective long enough to know the information that needed to be easily accessible in a data base.

The rabbit was a poor choice for the assignment. She wanted to work on the cold cases herself. It was less of a temptation on the very old cases. But she had Ursa pull a half dozen more recent random cases. On more recent cases she caught herself going through the notes more thoroughly than necessary. Twice the bear coughed gently to remind her of the job she had been assigned. On those cases Judy wrote ideas out on a sticky note and attached them to the case files, wondering if the the original detectives had pursued some line of inquiry that seemed helpful to her.

* * *

In her mind Judy kept returning to the box with the skeletal remains. It wasn't a complete skeleton, perhaps not even fifty percent. And it shouldn't have been in the cold case storage area. Apparently some detective, almost thirty years earlier when the partial remains were discovered along a river bank, had thought the identity would be discovered, or enough evidence to decide whether the death was accident, murder, or suicide, and decided to keep the bones on hand rather than turning them over for burial.

The bones were those of a young lion, late teens or early twenties, and probably male. Judy considered looking through the reports of missing animals, but saw the detective on the case had done a very thorough job of that already.

Judy tried to imagine scenarios where a young adult could disappear and not be reported missing. Where were the friends and family? There must have been news reports when the bones were discovered. Surely someone in Zootopia had to know a lion who had disappeared.

By the afternoon of the second day she had her preliminary recommendations sketched out for organizing the files. She sent them out to those who needed to see the report and waited for responses. The third day, while waiting, she continued looking at random boxes to see if she needed to amend her suggestions. She also rewarded herself for getting the initial draft of recommendations completed by allowing herself to spend more time with the skeletal remains. She knew they should be removed from the evidence storage, but she wanted to examine the case a little more.

It was the third time looking through the evidence that an oddity struck Judy. The coroner had listed the bones as being probably male. How was it possible to say such a thing? Simple DNA testing would... Simple DNA testing that had not been possible thirty years earlier.

The hamster picked up the phone in his office, "Doctor Wheeler, how may I help you?"

"Vaughn? Judy, I–"

"Ah, wondered who had my personal number. How you doing?"

"Fine. I'm actually working, and–"

"Nick told me. Cold cases, isn't it?"

"Yes... No, not exactly. I'm supposed to be working on a system for organizing them. But–"

"But your curiosity got the better of you and you need Forensics."

"You're sharp. Fact is, I've got an evidence box with a partial skeleton – young adult lion. It was found about thirty years ago and I'm guessing that a full DNA profile was never done. In fact, I'm sure of it. If I send it to Forensics you'll have some animal work it up for me?"

"Of course, anything for my favorite rabbit. Uh, you do realize that I can't very well assign a thirty year old skeleton as the highest priority, it may take a couple days before anyone can look at it."

"That's fine, just making sure there is no statute of limitations on Forensics."

"No. It sounds interesting. We'll do what we can here, but I want to know if you find anything. There were no reports at the time of a missing animal fitting the description?"

"The detective who had it at the time was thorough... Oh, no evidence suggesting murder – at least that they noticed at the time."

"I'll see that gets examined too, but unless toxicology turns up some slow acting poison I'm guessing the old lab would have noticed cuts or bullet holes."

"Probably."

* * *

Everyone in the city administration and police department had a vague sense the police archives required being put in order. Someone high in city administration or the police force, perhaps individuals in both, wanted the police archives organized immediately. Judy's recommendations for a museum and task force were still under consideration, but on Monday she had a full staff of security temps as well as workers to install a large vault for unclaimed valuables. Judy was not ready yet for work to start, but realized it didn't matter if she was ready or not.

"Show the construction crew where we're putting the vault," she told Ursa. "You watch them. I'll have the temps assemble their work stations and figure out work flow."

The temps grumbled. She told them anyone who wanted could go home until things were set up. Anyone who wanted to be paid would help put together the work stations and get the computers and scanners set up. No one went home. As they worked she told them what would need to be done. There was a need for individuals to specialize in data entry, scanning, OCR conversion of scanned documents, preservation of evidence, and other tasks. A number of the team members knew each other and discussed who should be doing different jobs as they worked.

Rough organization of the work area was completed by mid-morning on Tuesday. Everyone expected modification would be required when work actually started and the duties that took more, or less, time than anticipated were discovered. Theoretical work flow would be adjusted to fit reality. Judy had noted several cases as good examples of what sorts of things to expect and Ursa had pulled the boxes and envelopes holding the materials associated with the cases for the temps to look over and get a sense of what would be required.

"Go home," she told them before two. "Full day tomorrow. I'll sign your time slips for a full day today."

On Wednesday she reassured the workers, "Don't worry too much about having everything perfect today and tomorrow. Do your best, but I assume we're going to find better ways to do some tasks. If we have to throw out the work we do today and tomorrow, that's okay. If we can use it, great. Today and tomorrow we're shaking down the system – looking for things we should be doing, and how to do them better, and seeing if there's anything we don't need to do. Ask questions."

They asked questions. They asked a lot of questions. Not being detectives they needed help understanding some of the evidence and how to enter information.

Work on Thursday was further slowed when the construction team wheeled in concrete to re-enforce the valuable properties room. It would cure over the weekend and two workers would be back on Monday to construct shelves in the vault. That freed up Ursa for lifting duty, necessary because three of the temps were smalls.

Judy felt pleased with how things were going on Friday, and willing to make a call to the Forensics Lab without worrying everything would collapse around her.

"We confirmed the bones belong to a male," Doc Wheeler told her. "I'll send a full report back with the bones."

"Any indication of murder?"

"None, at least on what was found."

"So, accident? Suicide?"

"Could be either. A more complete skeleton might have suggested murder, but can't say from what we had. Oh, we checked for various diseases that might leave indicators, but as far as we can tell he was a healthy individual. Since the bones were found at a river's edge I suspect drowning."

"I did too. Any idea when I should expect the report?"

"Courier leaves here within the hour... Evidence for different precincts. You should look for it late-afternoon. It's still not a priority for us."

"Thanks for all your help."

When not answering questions from staff Judy thought more about the young lion. In her own mind the mystery was a higher priority than it represented for the Lab. Drunk university student falling in the river? It happened. Lions were poor swimmers. She double-checked the map. It seemed unlikely given the location where the bones were found. Of course there could have been a party way off of campus, but a missing college student would have been noticed. An out-of-town lion? Surely some family in Serengeti would have noticed a family member not returning after a trip to Zootopia and written to the police department.

* * *

As Nick and Marian entered the Fourth the officer at the front desk waved to catch their attention. "Detective Wilde? Message for you."

"Fan mail from some flounder?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Old saying. Let's see what it's about."

"It's from Judy's mom," the cape buffalo told him as she handed over the pink slip of paper. "She wants you to call her."

Nick sometimes wondered why Ben Clawhauser wrote out messages... It wasn't that he snooped and read messages, he was simply the one who took phone calls and wrote them out in the first place."

"Well," Marian asked as they walked to the bullpen.

"Well what?"

"Are you going to call Judy's mom?"

"Eventually. She left a message, so it can wait. And if she were going to accuse me of abusing her daughter I don't need a witness."

"You don't abuse... Oh, the Wilde humor again. Maybe you have to be a rabbit to appreciate it."

"I'll let you in on a secret. Judy doesn't appreciate it either."

Nick called Bonnie when he had a private moment, not knowing what she might want. "You rang?"

"Yes... I'm wondering if you and Judy could use a bit of help when the baby is born?"

"I suspect we could use a ton of help."

"That's what I thought, and since Judy doesn't have family in–"

"Judy and I have lots of friends who've said we can call on them for anything."

"Family. I'm talking family. Judy has a sister in Zootopia who's too busy with classes to help. You have a sister who's too busy with her two sons."

"Okay, we don't have a lot of family in town, but our friends are–"

"So I was thinking I might come into town before the due date and stay to help for a few weeks."

Nick sighed. He strongly suspected that Bonnie still felt some resentment that Judy hadn't married a rabbit. On the other hand, Judy loved her mother and could use extra help. "Sure. That... Why did you call me? Have you spoken to Judy?"

"You're the husband. You should ask the husband's permission first."

Nick wisely decided not to report her mother's words to Judy. Based on his visits to Bunnyburrow it wasn't true in the Hopps' household. Maybe she was testing him in some way.

"Spoke with your mom today," Nick told Judy as they ate supper that evening.

"Oh? Why did she call you? Wanting to know what size of maternity clothes I need?"

"No, more concerned that our friends are all useless and you'll need her help when the baby is born."

"And you told her we're fine?"

"I told her, but she sounded like she wanted to help, so I said okay when she offered to come into the city and help out."

"Come and help out?"

"She plans to come and stay a few weeks while..." Judy closed her eyes and a pained look crossed her face. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine; your mom is coming too."

"She is."

"But you–"

"She wanted to surprise you."

"She did. Uh, you don't look happy."

"I have to be hostess for both our moms!"

"I suspect they are both coming to help you, not to be waited on."

"And the place needs to be cleaned–"

"I'll hire a service."

"Is there room here for both of them?"

"Take a deep breath, Carrots. Remain calm. One crisis at a time."

* * *

"Dr. Rack would like you to come in with me today," Judy told Nick. "I already called in and reported you'd be late."

"But you didn't tell me? What happened to your New Year's Resolution of being honest."

"It wasn't a Solstice resolution, and I didn't want to worry you."

"You didn't want to worry me! That was your excuse for not– What's wrong now?"

"He says nothing's wrong. I knew you wouldn't believe him and would worry. This is strictly routine for me, but he said he wants you to come in too."

"And he didn't give you any idea why?"

"He didn't. Well... sort of. He said he wanted us to talk with a couple other animals."

"Probably out-of-town specialists or something," Nick grumbled. "We should have kept a list of all the doctors who've wanted to talk with us... Half of them just wanted your autograph."

"I've had exactly two requests for autographs from doctors. Which, I happen to know, is the same number you've had because they both wanted yours too. And I called the station and told them you'd be late so you wouldn't back out."

"I still could," threatened Nick.

"You won't."

A very nervous lynx and otter sat in Doctor Rack's office when Nick and Judy arrived. "Mr. and Mrs. Pines, I assume you've seen pictures of Nick and Judy." The Elk settled back in his chair. "I wanted the four of you to meet. Judy, you were a medical first. The first female to ever conceive before the chimera treatment program had finished. I hope you won't mind no longer being unique. And the Pines would really appreciate anything you can tell them about what to expect."

Judy sighed, "Pain." The doctor hoped the fact the lynx and otter were both pred species might mean less pain for them than Judy had experienced, but everyone in the office was all in new medical territory and it was better to prepare them for the worst case scenario.


	6. Mrs Hopps You've Got a Lovely Daughter

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney the great and powerful. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

Trevor Peacock's 'Mrs Brown You've Got a Lovely Daughter' had been covered by different groups and was known in Britain before Herman's Hermits b-side recording became a surprise hit in the US. You don't have to look hard for parodies and answer songs. The title 'Mrs Brown You've Got an Ugly Daughter' has been used more than once, but my favorite is 'Mrs Schwartz, You've Got An Ugly Daughter' by Marty & The Monks. (And writing this chapter made me look for the 'answer song', 'Mrs. Jones, Your Son Gives Up Too Easy'.)

Filters on FFN eat efforts to type a dot com, so I'm using comma com.

 **Mrs Hopps You've Got a Lovely Daughter**

Some species showed more interest in FamilyTrees,com than others. And lions, in Judy's opinion, didn't show enough. Nevertheless, Judy managed to locate a likely close relative from the DNA analysis done by Forensics. The lion was only twenty-four and had no names to offer, but she had vague memories of her father mentioning a missing family member. She provided his phone number.

Her father's older brother, prone to fits of anger, had stormed out of Serengeti thirty-four years earlier after a fight with his parents. The family had attempted occasionally over the years to find him in Zootopia, but never with success. The father agreed to submit a DNA sample to compare for possible identification.

Judy stared off into space after the phone call, wondering how to write a letter to the family. She felt certain the DNA would match. The remains could be returned to family. It would bring a form of closure. What did she tell them? Death by unknown causes? Would the report cause more pain for the family? No evidence of murder. She felt it would be odd to travel all the way to Zootopia to commit suicide. She would tell the family, once the results were official, that the death had most likely been an accident. And she would offer the report to the city as a demonstration of the need for a full-time cold case unit.

* * *

Eleanor Wilde requested Nick rent a cargo van to pick her up at the train station.

"How long are you planning to stay, Mom?"

"Not for luggage. Your uncle made a couple things for the nursery."

"Things? Somehow I find that highly suspicious. Explosive devices? You aren't going to tell me he finally approves of me marrying Judy?"

The vixen hesitated, "Well, no. But he feels a debt to you for all you've done for Fox Ridge, and your child will have Meadow's blood. And..."

"And?"

"And I'm supposed to get a picture of you and Judy standing by the pieces for the Fox Ridge website."

"I don't like being used for advertising."

"He made this changing table with his own paws. It is a thing of beauty."

"Fine," Nick sighed. On the theoretical level he probably didn't give a damn about making his uncle happy. It would make his mother happy. It might bring business to Fox Ridge, and Nick wouldn't hold his uncle against the town. Abstractly the fox could even admire how hard his uncle was working to bring the town back – if it weren't for the fact his uncle's prejudices had delayed getting the town back on the road to recovery. He couldn't forgive how his uncle objected to his marriage to Judy... Maybe he should see the changing table and whatever else his uncle had made as a peace offering. Even if his uncle had done it purely to promote Fox Ridge it still meant he and Judy had beautiful, heirloom quality furniture for the nursery.

* * *

Bonnie requested Susan pick her up at the train station. She said she didn't want to take Nick and Judy away from their work, even if it meant taking Susan away from her classes. She said she didn't want to be a burden on Judy so near her due date – even if Judy felt well enough to work. She said she wanted to hear how Suze was doing in her classes. The last might have been the real reason, if one understands "Hear how Susan was doing in her classes" to mean "Pump her daughter for information on any male she was currently dating, and whether he represented a good marriage prospect." While Bonnie had come to accept the fact that Judy loved Nick and was outrageously happy to be married to him, a part of her still felt vaguely hurt that her efforts to set Judy up with a nice male rabbit had been resented. She only wanted her children to be happy.

Suze mentioned occasional dates in phone calls, but had not indicated a serious attachment to anyone – claiming medical school kept her too busy for a real relationship. Susan's claim might be true, or she might be covering up someone she was ashamed to mention to her mother – the way Judy had let Bonnie believe she was dating a rabbit named Nick. Susan mentioned occasional dates outside her species, insisting they were simply friends from classes or other animals she knew from Bunnyburrow.

It sounded, to Bonnie, that Susan needed to meet the right male (read rabbit). Susan said she planned to return to Bunnyburrow after getting her medical degree – but Bonnie feared her daughter might be seduced by the lure of the big city and decide to stay in Zootopia. Bonnie had a short list of good potential husbands with steady jobs in Bunnyburrow... She needed to find one who had time for regular trips to Zootopia to court Susan.

Susan waited by track four at Zootopia's central station. She wondered why her mother refused to get a phone with a text option, it would make life easier. Bonnie could have texted if the train was on time or late, arrival in the city, and texted location, and Susan could have picked her up. Instead she had to wait at the station to make sure her mother didn't get lost or fall prey to muggers, dangers that loomed large in the mind of the older rabbit. "Mom! Mom! Over here!"

Bonnie looked around, apparently not hearing Susan. Given the noise of the station it was not surprising. Susan shouldered her way through the crowd with the ease of experience and took one of her mother's small bags, "This way."

"My," Bonnie exclaimed as they were buffeted about, "so many animals." In the parking lot Susan tossed the suitcase into the back of a battered eleven-year old car. "This is your car?"

Susan managed to avoid answering, _'No, I thought we should steal this because it's so much better than mine.'_ "I'm poor grad student, remember? Body isn't much but it runs well, and I don't have to worry about anyone stealing it."

"I can't believe you know the city so well," Bonnie complimented as Susan navigated through what seemed a maze of city streets.

"You get used to it. Take you right to Judy's place – or do you want to see my apartment?"

"I'd like to see your apartment... I'm thinking I might leave one of my suitcases."

Susan frowned, "Why?"

"I'm still not certain what's happening at Judy's... I didn't realize that Nick's mother also planned to spend some time. I'm wondering if we shouldn't spend some time with our daughters. Nick has a sister in Zootopia, right? It's two nephews isn't it?"

"Yep, Josh is almost a teen and has applied for the position of number one babysitter for Nick and Judy. He has to babysit his little brother for free, but figures he can charge his uncle Nick and aunt Judy." Susan did not want her mother staying with her. She loved her mother. She wasn't doing anything she should be ashamed of, and a couple home-cooked meals would be nice. But she didn't want her mother staying in her small apartment, and assumed she could probably taste her mother's cooking at Judy's place.

* * *

Figuring out sleeping arrangements proved as uncomfortable as Judy expected. The mothers reactions to the other were even more uncomfortable. Each was surprised by the other.

"Bonnie seems so... so quaint," Eleanor confided to her son. "Judy is... Well, worldly can be a bad word but I use it in the sense of being current and aware of what is going on in the world. Bonnie seems old-fashioned, her world seems to consist of family and farm. Not that there's anything wrong with that."

Nick shrugged, "You could be right. I'm not sure how old she was before she ever got more than thirty kilometers from Bunnyburrow. Stu was her high school sweetheart. They got married after graduation and started raising crops and kids. It was what she wanted to do with her life."

"Well, there is something to be said for that... I don't dislike her, she seems sweet and wants what's best for Judy, it's just that I imagined that, given Judy's drive to excel, she might have drawn her example from a dynamic mother."

Nick chuckled, "No one's figured out where Judy got her ambition. Susan, her sister, got hers from watching Judy."

* * *

"That... That female is too full of herself," sniffed Bonnie.

"What female?" asked Judy.

"Eleanor."

Judy shook her head to clear the cobwebs, "I've got no idea what you mean."

"Acting all sophisticated. You told me Nick's father was a tailor."

"He was. And I also told you that she came from a very good family. She graduated college and, instead of falling in love with a fox of her own social standing, met a tailor at a party and fell in love. Moved to Zootopia because her family didn't approve. When Nick's dad died she struggled to keep Nick and Nancy fed and clothed... I'm sure it was hard on her. Her father's will said she didn't inherit a cent if she was still married to William Wilde when her dad died – he did it to encourage her to divorce Bill. Nick's father had died before Eleanor's dad, and the will hadn't been changed. By then Nick and Nancy were both on their own and Eleanor moved back to the family home in Fox Ridge."

Bonnie nodded with sympathy. "Poor vixen. She sounds like she's had a hard life." Then her tone changed, "but that doesn't give her the right to criticize my cooking!"

"When did she criticize your cooking?"

"She claimed I added caramel to the cauliflower planks! I would never put–"

"She said they were wonderfully caramelized."

"Exactly! And I–"

"Caramelization doesn't mean adding caramel. She was complimenting you on the way you browned them. That's caramelization."

"Oh... Well, she's too highfalutin with her cooking. I never heard of that caramelization thing – or braising, or sautéing... What was that bean thing she cooked the other night? The casserole thing?"

"It was called a cassoulet."

"Well it took way too long to prepare, and there were too many ingredients. If you want fancy that's why there are restaurants."

"As I recall you said it was very good."

"It was. I'm just saying anything worth cooking can be baked, broiled, boiled or fried – and it shouldn't take all day. You don't need to pretend you're on the Food Network."

* * *

"Does Bonnie know there are any spices beyond salt and pepper?" Eleanor asked her son. "Her technique is fine, at least what she does, but she is dreadfully limited. I made a suggestion about adding a touch of rosemary and cumin to a dish the other night and I thought she was going to snap at me. Now there is an amusing image, a rabbit snapping at a fox."

"Judy snaps me all the time – but I probably deserve it. You need to remember, Bonnie is out in the field or garden most of the day, then she needs to cook for a large and hungry family. She has to keep it fast and simple. At least on the farm she has the freshest ingredients possible."

"And I envy her access to the fresh produce... You don't like porcupine takeout."

"Neither do you. Are you changing the subject – I ask with a note of hope in my voice?"

"No. The problem with their food is too much salt. I suspect it was done as a preservative in the days before refrigeration. And too much salt has simply become part of their species identity. My point is that porcupines could extend their cooking repertoire, and Bonnie could also expand hers... She would probably see it as an insult if I purchased a small spice set for her, wouldn't she?"

"I feel quite certain you're right."

* * *

On Saturday Judy and Nick took their mothers to the football fields to introduce them to the other players on Judy's team. "And my friend Hye will be there with her baby, Min," Judy promised.

"She's not going to play, is she?" asked Nick.

"I doubt it. She said she wouldn't mind coming off the bench for a few minutes, but she's not ready to try and play a full game."

"And let that be a lesson to you," the fox added. "You have been known to try and do too much too soon."

"Listen to him," Bonnie threw in, "he's right."

"Great," muttered Judy with a chuckle, "my mother and husband ganging up on me."

"I trust you'll act wisely," Eleanor assured her, "your ambition has carried you to great things."

"Do I count as a great thing?" asked Nick. "And will Tom and Skip be there?"

"No, Tom is taking Skip to the park."

Judy had missed most Saturdays since her pregnancy, so her being there, with Bonnie and Eleanor, and Hye bringing Min meant the game almost took second place for the team.

The tension between Bonnie and Eleanor seemed obvious to everyone there. Nothing was said in anger. They were simply too polite with each other on those occasions when they had to be together – such as introductions. And they always seemed happy to find an excuse to be away from the other.

* * *

On Monday the station manager called, "Come in!" in response to the knock on his door. He frowned at the young weasel who entered. Not that he had anything personally against Iris, a recent graduate from Zootopia University with a communications major. She was developing into a pleasant on-air personality, but she had two strikes against her – besides being a weasel – in putting demands on his time. First her mid-afternoon time slot wasn't high on revenue earning. Not that it was the weasel's fault. The female had potential and was being groomed to take on morning or evening drive times, eventually. Until then she didn't bring the station a lot of income. Her second flaw was the fact she promised more than she delivered, claiming a couple times during the initial interview she knew Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. Despite her claims of knowing them she had never brought them onto her program. "Yes?"

"Got a great idea for a couple guests on my program!"

He simply stared, which she took as an invitation to explain.

"I know Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde and–"

"I've heard you say that. Haven't seen any proof it's true."

"Really! I play football with her and... Well, she's not playing football now, but–"

"Can you get her on, or are you wasting my time? Can you get Nick on?"

"No, but–"

"So who are these guests?" he sighed.

"Almost time for Judy to have her baby. And her mom, and Nick's mom, are both in town. I think I can get them on... Well, pretty sure about Nick's mother."

"Yeah, sure," he snorted, the skepticism transparent. "Their friends and family don't talk about the fox and rabbit."

"I don't ask them on to talk about Judy and Nick. I invite Nick's mom on to talk about Fox Ridge, but, in the course of the program, I can get her talking about him."

"Fox Ridge... That sounds familiar."

"Some television coverage, old town trying to come back. Apparently Nick's family are movers and shakers in the place. Town's eager for publicity and I'm sure I can use that as the hook to get her on."

"Could work," mused the station manager, "although I think listeners are more interested in Judy."

"Judy brought her mom to meet the team, not sure what kind of an on-air personality she has–"

"But listeners don't care. Animals would tune in just to hear Judy's mother."

"Exactly. Haven't figured out exactly what approach will get her on, but I've got ideas. Just wanted your approval to try."

The station manager grinned, "Go for it. You pull this off and... Well, pull it off first." If Iris succeeded her value to the station could possibly triple. He should look at her contract. If her potential value went too high they'd need to offer her more money or another station might lure her away.

Iris had not missed the tension between the two mothers when Judy had brought them to watch a game. She needed to plan her invitation carefully. Eleanor Wilde could be lured onto the program with a request to talk about Fox Ridge. Would Bonnie Hopps refuse to go and watch the broadcast to avoid being around Nick's mother, or would she be too interested in the radio station – or too afraid of Eleanor saying something derogatory about her or Bunnyburrow – to let Eleanor face the microphone alone?

The smile on Iris's face was genuine as both mothers arrived at the radio station for her program.

"I really only came to talk about Fox Ridge," Eleanor reminded her nervously.

"I know," Iris assured her. "But this is a talk program. After I interview you about Fox Ridge I'd like to invite listeners to call in with questions about what we've talked about. You don't mind, do you?"

"I... I guess not."

Two shill callers were already lined up to steer the direction of the program after the interview.

Bonnie felt slightly smug at being introduced as one of the guests in the studio, even though she wasn't expected to say anything. Both mothers felt slightly uncomfortable on how Iris emphasized Nick and Judy in the introduction. But Iris conducted the interview exactly as promised – questions about Fox Ridge and its efforts to grow. She asked about the rebuilding projects, the Fox Ridge products, and the success of the high school football program. Eleanor had no reason to find fault with Iris.

The first caller had a simple question, "Did Nick grow up in Fox Ridge?" A simple question that didn't pry into Nick's personal life and easy to answer.

The second question, about the football program in Fox Ridge, gave Iris the chance to turn to Bonnie and say, "I play football with Judy. Didn't she play in high school?" Bonnie, fidgeting from listening to Eleanor talk about Fox Ridge, rose to the bait and began to describe Bunnyburrow's wonderful football teams, and Judy being a star. (It made no difference that Judy would have denied being a star. In the younger rabbit's more realistic view she was one good player on a team of many good players. But in a proud mother's eyes Judy was the star.) Bonnie's praise for her daughter opened the floodgates, and animals called in to ask about Nick and Judy's childhoods.

Iris served as an effective moderator. Rude callers, or those who were clearly trying to get information the weasel felt were things Nick and Judy didn't want discussed, she cut off quickly, to the relief of the two mothers. But she was also effective at getting the mothers to open up more than they expected. Was the question to Bonnie, "What did you think when Judy told you she had fallen in love with a fox?" a question about Judy or a question about Bonnie? In answering the question Bonnie talked more about Judy, to the delight of the listening audience.

All the station's phone lines were full as the program came to an end. Both mothers were flattered, and a little shell-shocked, by the attention. Iris thanked them profusely and waited with them outside the station for their ride. They were still there when a slightly disheveled station manager found them. "Good! You're still here," he told Iris. "Come to my office ASAP." He turned to the mothers, "Mrs. Hopps? Mrs. Wilde? I am so pleased you were able to come on the program. Thank you. The audience loved hearing your stories – our afternoon radio show has never had such a response. Is there any chance you'd come back? The morning program on our television station usually has a guest spot or two. We'd love to have you back in two or three days... Got to get adequate publicity for you."

"I don't–" began Eleanor.

"Mrs. Hopps said something about fresh produce. There's a cooking segment. How can shoppers know they're getting the best produce? Mrs. Wilde, you said something about Fox Ridge having specialty food products?" Both of those things were true, and had almost nothing to do with the fees he could charge advertisers for a program with Nick and Judy's mothers. "You don't have to answer now, I'll let Iris talk with you."

The weasel had done it once. Maybe she could pull it off again and get them back. He gave Iris a look that was both, 'You did great!' and 'You'd better get them back!'. "My office after they leave."

With Nick and Judy both working the mothers found themselves back at the station two days later. The prospect of being on camera was even more frightening than being on radio.

"Will you be on with us?" Bonnie asked Iris nervously.

"No, I'm just on the radio program. But I'm here to help you get ready – if you need anything. And I'll be watching from the side."

The feature anchor gave his standard smile as the segment with the mothers began, then asked them to look at the studio monitor. A segment of video played, a segment which had more than two million hits on ViewTube™. It had been taken from the police station video recording that showed Marian giving Nick the spontaneous hug. It should never have been edited out of the recording and put on the internet, but it had been. Internal Affairs was still looking for the culprit. "Can you comment on this? Nick Wilde has been seen with this very pretty vixen while Judy is not working."

"That is Marian Fuchs," Eleanor told him sharply. "A very sweet vixen Nicholas is helping train as a detective. Judy has invited her to dinner twice while we've been here. And the innuendo of your question is completely unacceptable."

Bonnie voiced a differing opinion, "Perhaps if Nick didn't hate talking to the press so much–"

"And this sort of scurrilous behavior is precisely why he avoids these vultures. Come, Bonnie," Eleanor said, taking her paw.

The producer signaled to cut to a commercial, as the station manager stormed onto the set. "What the hell were you thinking!"

"The video is all over the internet. I thought viewers–"

"And Detective Fuchs is–" Eleanor and Bonnie were walking off the set, "Please, stay."

"We were invited to participate in a food demonstration. Not to be–

"There is a food demonstration."

"I won't work with this... this..."

"You don't have to," he turned to the feature anchor. "Out!"

"But the public–"

"I said out!" He turned back to the mothers, "Please, Iris will have the demonstration with you." He frantically gestured for the weasel to join him.

"But I don't know anything about food!" protested Iris.

"Good! Perfect! Mrs. Hopps can show you."

"I don't know that we–"

"A lot of animals are watching this program to hear you talk about food. Please, you don't want to disappoint them, do you? Iris? Keep it on food, right?" He gave the weasel a wink, telling her to get them talking about their children again, like on the radio program.

After the unplanned, and longer than usual, commercial break the camera showed Iris with Bonnie and Eleanor in the studio kitchen. There was a variety of vegetables piled on the counter. Bonnie occasionally froze on camera, but Iris always managed to get her talking again, and as the hints on finding the best produce came to an end asked, "Judy says she comes from a large family. Any trouble with children wanting different foods? If it was an issue, how did you deal with it? What were Judy's favorites?"

She also managed to coax Nick's mother into talking about a ginger biscuit recipe that Nick loved. "Judy has tried baking them for a couple of our football team parties, but she claims Nick manages to find them and eats them himself. She either buys something from the take-out section of the deli or makes something else for the parties. Is there any chance I could get a taste of the them while you're in the city? Could you come back tomorrow and do a demonstration here?" Iris asked as the camera animal signaled they were going to a commercial break.

Eleanor was trying to politely decline the invitation when the station manager hurried over, full of compliments. "Sorry about earlier. Look, we had all kinds of callers hoping to ask questions about produce, and that ginger biscuit thing there at the end? I want to– My mom had a recipe I– We'd love to have you back."

"I'm sorry, but I really do not wish to see that... that animal again."

"He's been suspended for the rest of the week – without pay – as a reminder about how to treat guests. If you come back Iris will be in charge of the food segment." These two were great guests. They could be coaxed into talking about Nick and Judy and the tension between them was almost electric. He wondered if viewers were anticipating some sort of explosion the way he was.

"Please," requested Iris. "It doesn't seem right just have one cooking demo. Is there any chance Bonnie could–"

"She grills a heavenly cauliflower plank," Eleanor said. "I would love a lesson on how she does it, although I think just a little spice would–"

"They're fine just the way they are!" snapped Bonnie.

"Any chance we could have a studio demonstration tomorrow? Try them with and without? Maybe have a few animals give a taste test?"

Bonnie glared at Eleanor, "I'm sure any tasters will prefer them the–"

It appeared the explosion might happen tomorrow. "Sounds like you'll be on. Great," the producer enthused. He pointed at a zebra standing to the rear of the studio. "Fred, production assistant. Tell him what you need to make sure it's available for you."

"Come in an hour early," added Iris. "You can get some ginger biscuits baked ahead so viewers can see them. Bonnie can prep the cauliflower and test the equipment." She hurried them over to Fred before they had a chance to object.

* * *

Nick and Judy were slightly uncomfortable with their mothers being on radio and television. They knew the invitations were largely so listeners would hear stories about Nick and Judy. Although they respected that Iris attempted and succeeded in keeping out gossip and cutting off callers who wanted to rant against interspecies romance, they also knew that the weasel had her own career goals as number one.

"At least she's not a scandal monger," Judy said as they went to bed.

"Mom would have walked out and not come back... You said she started to walk out when they were on television the first time?"

"Took my mother's paw and was going to drag her off."

"She had calmed down by the time she told me the story."

"I had a television on in the archives warehouse."

"Judy Hopps watches television on duty?"

"Oh, c'mon! I'm just there to answer questions by the temps on data entry. Oh, did I tell you the city plans to create a real cold case unit?"

"You've been saying they needed it for a month. It's for sure?"

"Absolutely. The couple things I've solved convinced them it was worth trying. They offered to let me head it. I said I wanted to be back with you."

"Good. I want to get back to the First."

"And I want to get you away from Marian."

"Jealous much?"

"She's got a crush on you, Nick."

"You're imagining things."

"I can tell. She doesn't make it obvious, but I can tell."

"You're serious?"

"I'm serious. You can't tell? I wonder how many females may have been interested in you, but you were too clueless to recognize it."

"Fortunately one was a rabbit who explained to me that I loved her. If you're right–"

"Of course I am."

"Guess I'd better tell Ping that Carnac can't use–"

"I'm not saying to avoid her. She has good taste, and I trust you. But, while it will be fun if Vixen can appear with us, I'm sure she'll be better off away from my very attractive husband... Does Truckie or Eric have some nice male relative you could... Make that Truckie."

"Eric might have nice relatives. Don't make assumptions. I told you he called and asked me to introduce him to Marian?"

"You did. And I can't believe even Eric would be so–"

"I don't think he was serious. He does have a lot of relatives... He tried setting me up with a cousin once, I went on a couple dates with her... Okay, not a good example. But there must be some winners in his family – and there could be a loser in Truckie's gene pool, even if he's deep end."

* * *

Judy finally stopped work as the due date approached. In her last week as head of the ZPD Digital Organization and Historical Preservation of Archives Project (as it would be enshrined in the city budget) she trained a detective to take over the organizational portion of the project. Ursa remained in place as his assistant. Optimists projected it could be completed in as little as five years. Fortunately it would not be necessary to finish the preservation project before a permanent cold case unit could be created.

Her worries about needing to play hostess for the mothers proved unfounded. They would not let media attention distract them from the fact they were in town to help Judy and Nick – although the media attention was certainly flattering.

"We've talked so much about football we were invited to be in the broadcast booth when East Foxes beat Hares United," Eleanor told her in an excited voice.

"When United beats East," Bonnie corrected her.

"We'll see."

"We will indeed."

Two days before the game Judy warned them, "I think this is it."

"It?" asked Bonnie.

"I need to get to the hospital, I–" Judy grimaced as another contraction hit. "They're getting closer."

"I'll call Nick... No, I'll call a taxi! I'll–"

"We'll take her to the hospital," Eleanor told Bonnie.

Judy protested, "I want Nick there! I–"

"He'll have plenty of time. Labor will take much longer than you want," Mrs. Wilde warned.

"You don't drive, and I don't know the city," Bonnie reminded her.

"Don't take that attitude, the good news is that you drive, and I know the city. You take Judy to the car, I'll grab her bag and be there in a minute."

"But Nick–"

"Eleanor will call while I'm driving. Car, now."


	7. Homework

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney the great and powerful. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

A shorter version was temporarily posted as chapter 3 before my move. Chapter 2 would have been a poor place for any sort of hiatus.

Legendary blues man Otis Rush released 'Homework' in 1962. Other artists, including Fleetwood Mac, covered the song.

 _I can't do my homework anymore_

 **Homework**

"You're freakin' kiddin'!" exclaimed the raccoon, and her jaw dropped open in exaggerated surprise.

The taller female reached over and pushed her friend's mouth shut. "No I'm not, and you're as bad as your brother."

"Homework for the first day of class? Really?"

"Really."

"You should have your mom and dad arrest her."

"Homework for the first day of school is not against the law."

"Well, it should be. What did you have to do?"

"Write kind of a mini-autobiography for composition."

"Glad I've got a different comp teacher. Oh, for your information, nobody's as bad as Skip," Min sniffed. "Did I tell you he's taking theater this semester?"

"Talk about kidding. No way! Your mom–"

"Said he could take theater if he had a full load of science classes. Wait, did you say autobiography?"

"Yeah."

"Am I in it?"

"Well, duh."

"When did you have time to write it? You've only been back in town a few days."

"I wrote it at camp."

"When? You had time between football and your male friend to write anything?"

"He's not my male friend! He's my cousin!"

"Second cousin. You put up a lot of pictures of the two of you on FaceLook™."

"We hang out while I'm at camp!"

"I put up that many pictures of me and some good-looking male and my dad would lock me in my room."

"You think he's good-looking?"

"You don't? I mean, he's a fox – but he's hot."

"I dunno... Hard to think of a guy I've gone skinny dipping with as hot."

"You've been swimming with him, naked?"

"I was, like, seven!"

"Is that in your autobiography?"

"No way!"

"So, what does he think about me?"

"About you?"

"You've introduced us. What did he say? Does he think I'm cute?"

"You sound like you're interested in him."

"I'm not interested in him, as him. But I want to know what a good-looking male thinks about me – even if he's a fox."

"Um... If I remember... He thought you were funny."

"Great," muttered the raccoon, "I want males to think I'm cute, and they think I'm funny."

"You could go to football camp with me and get to know him better – your mom and dad would pay for it."

"No thanks, I've been inoculated against it – my mom and dad both play."

"My mom plays too!"

"Yeah, but your dad doesn't, so you caught it too... Any skinny-dipping this summer?"

"We were seven! And we caught hell for it! There was this old quarry everyone said was dangerous and– It doesn't matter."

"Probably not," Min shrugged. "Let's focus on what's important. Watch Sam's basketball practice tonight, or will your slavedriver give you more work?"

"Now you're as bad a my sister, you just want to watch males in shorts."

"Well, duh."

* * *

"Please pass your two thousand word autobiographies to the front," Miss Scratch instructed the students in the language arts class. "Did anyone not finish the assignment?"

An otter's hand shot up, "It isn't fair to give an assignment before class meets for the first time!"

"Ah, the meaning of 'fair'... That may be a future assignment. What does 'fair' imply? A written assignment for the first class session is unusual, but is it unfair? I want to know the students in my class a little better, and I want to evaluate your proficiency and identify possible areas where I need to spend more time. The good news for anyone who doesn't have his or her assignment today is that there won't be points taken off, you are simply required to write at least five hundred words more than the original assignment."

The otter grumbled as the mink gathered the papers which had been handed forward. Miss Scratch told them something about herself, and went over the syllabus to explain required readings, assignments, and tests. Students began gathering their books and she glanced at the clock. "Read the first chapter in _Writing for Clarity_ for next class. Those who didn't hand in autobiographies – an additional five hundred words or you lose points."

After the last student exited the classroom she flipped through the collected papers. The unusual looking female who sat in the back of the room... Did force of habit cause her to sit in the back? 'Scratch' was far enough back in the alphabet the mink was assigned to the back of classrooms in grade school. Elementary teachers placed students with last names beginning with 'A' in the front, 'R' or later suffered exile at the back. The habit could carry over to high school and college. The mink smiled to find the assignment, then hesitated. _"It's wrong to single out any student's paper and look for it first,"_ she told herself. _"All students are to be treated equally."_ An inner voice argued, _"You aren't showing favoritism by picking one to read first. It doesn't mean you'll be easier, or harder, when grading it. Someone's paper has to be read first, and..."_ She stared out the window for a moment as the voice telling her to read the paper first, and the voice telling her not to wrestled inside. The mink had never had a celebrity student before and... She wondered if the young female was a celebrity. She was certainly famous. Famous and celebrity were not the same. Criminals, for example, were famous without being celebrities. Criminals were notorious, a different sort of fame. What made a celebrity? If it was pictures all over the media the student wasn't a celebrity. In fact Miss Scratch was curious why there were so few pictures. She had searched for some when she saw the name on the class roll. There might be a future essay there – the distinctions between famous and celebrity. She scribbled a note about the idea on a slip of paper. She left the pen out, to mark errors, and began to read.

The essay began...

"I'm called a lot of things. Some call me an abomination. Some call me the future. My friends call me Jay. My name is Jade Wilde. Yes, that Jade Wilde. I guess most of these autobiographies will begin with someone saying his or her species. I can't. There might be a chimera or two in the class. I'm not. I'm the first... Well, there isn't a name for us yet. We aren't a single species. We aren't true hybrids. There are several of us now who were conceived before our parents finished genetic modification. We get called freaks. I like to call us exotics.

The doctors are still arguing about us. Some say we prove the modification process is becoming more effective and we're really chimeras. But we don't look like chimeras. Chimeras look like a parent. Julie, my younger sister, looks pretty much like a vixen. William, the bane of my existence, looks pretty much like a rabbit. I think they look more different than most chimeras because mom and dad are more separated than most species, a fox and a rabbit. Me? People ask me what I am all the time. Sometimes I make up a species.

Anyway, mom and dad are famous on the Zootopia police force, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. The doctors were checking me out weekly from before I was born for more than a year after. I still go in a lot. But I'm really grateful to Ariel Pines, the second exotic, who was born about four months later. Her parents are a lynx and an otter. Dad says it took a lot of pressure off me. Dad tries to keep my picture from being posted anywhere. She is more visible. Her parents didn't mind pictures being posted. We know each other. She says she wishes everyone didn't recognize her.

I guess my dad is pretty smart. Mom too.

If they were really smart they'd have stopped at two. Julie is kind of vain, and male crazy, but she's okay. Wild Bill was a mistake, in my opinion. But Mom and dad didn't ask me first. And I guess I wouldn't have known what a little blister he'd turn out to be until he ruined my twelfth birthday party. Mom says he was too young to know what he was doing. I say he's a pain in the tail.

Miserable childhood. Everyone pointed at me and called me a freak. My mom has a raccoon friend. Their daughter, Min, is my age. She says every child gets called names by other species and says it's hard for everyone. Maybe. I still say it was harder for me.

Friends help. Min says that's true for everyone too. I like Min, but she's kind of a know-it-all.

I won't list all my friends. Min is one of the big three. I sometimes call the other two my real brothers.

Sam is a panther. Our moms are good friends. He's about two years older than me. His mom is, like, way overprotective. When we were younger our house was his designated 'Okay to run away to' place, and his house was my run away place. If Sam ever got so mad at a parent, which pretty much meant mad at his mom for hovering, he could take Fetch™ to our place and hang out until he cooled down. I think he stayed three days one time. Usually a couple hours were all it took.

I only stayed overnight at Sam's house once. Dad says I'm a lot like my mom – stubborn and impetuous. But if I'm like my mom how come we argue more than I argue with dad? He says mom and I don't always listen to each other. He listens to us both. When I'm at the Bagheera house, that's Sam's family, it's dad who comes over and talks me into coming back.

Ace is a cousin on Dad's side. Dad's family comes from a town named Fox Ridge. Grandma Ellie still lives there. I'd stay all summer at Fox Ridge if I could. There's nothing wrong with Bunnyburrow, – that's a big town out in the country my mom came from, but I'm a freak there. I don't hate Bunnyburrow. I'm there for for Harvest End whenever mom can get away. Harvest End in the country is nothing like it is in the city – way cooler. But Fox Ridge has football camp. They're crazy about it in the school there, and I can stay at least four weeks during the summer for camp, and sometimes longer before dad comes to get me. The really neat part of Fox Ridge, however, is that I'm a Meadows, and I get treated with respect. Grandma Ellie is kind of important, and cousin Coral is real important. Ace is Coral's second child. He's a couple months younger than me, and we go everywhere in Fox Ridge. There's this old theater in town that's been fixed up real nice. Ace and I know that place better than anyone else in the world. We go everywhere in town, and do anything. Everyone knows who we are, so no one points a claw and says, "What is she?" My ancestors kind of ran the town for a couple hundred years. Uncle Charles... I don't really remember him. Mom says he never wanted to see me, but he built a changing table and a couple other things for me when I was born. Anyway, cousin Coral is his daughter and owns a lot of stuff in Fox Ridge now.

The only problem with Sam and Ace is they try and look after me, maybe too much. I can take care of myself. Dad says mom tried to start me in martial arts classes when I was still in diapers. He's exaggerating, I think. Being able to stand up for myself is important to mom. She says she once knocked out a rhino. I don't believe it. Dad always preaches it's better to avoid fights, talk your way out. I wonder if it's a predator-prey thing? Mom may think it's important for prey species to stand up for themselves, to show they aren't victims. Dad doesn't want the stereotype that pred species are aggressive. Anyway, I can pretty much get out of any situation, fight or flight, but Sam and Ace feel it's their duty to defend me.

It doesn't happen much in Fox Ridge. Mostly Ace will say I shouldn't do something because it's dangerous and I'm female. If Ace can do it, I can do it – and maybe better. He's learning. He hasn't been so eager to 'save' me since the time I got mad and stuffed him in a locker in the basement of the theater.

Sam tries to protect me from idiots. But there are a lot of idiots in the world. There was one time in a mall in Zootopia, Min was in the book store and Sam had gone off to look at video games. I looked at clothes. As I left the store four woodchucks started giving me trouble, calling me freak and that kind of stuff. I could have beat them up. I planned to turn around and walk away. Dad says there's no shame in that – and he says I shouldn't let idiots ruin my day. But before I could leave Sam came back and heard them insulting me. He growled something about, "You bothering my female?" and grabbed the one doing most of the talking by his shirt and pulled him close. I heard him say, "Don't let me catch you talking to her again, ever," then he got in the woodchuck's face and whispered something. I didn't hear what he said, but the woodchuck wet his pants, and when Sam let go it was like a Groundhog Day race to see those four heading for the exit. Then the big dummy turned to me, grinned, and said, "You owe me a frozen yogurt."

I was kind of mad, "Why?"

"For saving you."

"I can take care of myself!"

"There were four of them!"

"I was going to just walk away. I didn't want to get my paws dirty. If I had to, I could have taken them all. And you called me your female!"

"I thought it would make them believe my threat."

"Oh yeah, like they're going to believe a hunky panther is dating me? And if you made a big enough scene that if it gets back to your mom you won't be allowed to see me again, ever."

"You really think I'm a hunk?"

"Focus, Dum-dum. Your mom would go ballistic. True or false?" His mom has nothing against me and Min as Sam's friends. But Sam knows she doesn't want him dating outside his species. She was okay when he took me to his Senior Prom, but that was because there weren't enough female panthers at his school. One would have gone with him if the goof-ball hadn't waited so long before asking. My mom might have even suggested it to his mom – something like, "Jay isn't doing anything that night, she could go with him." If Sam had told his mom he wanted to take me to the prom she would have told him, "No way." Sam knows his mom would go nuts if he saw me or Min as date material.

"True," he grudgingly admitted.

"And you really believe I needed you? You really think I couldn't have whipped them, if I had to?

"Fine, you could beat them."

Sam looked so sad I told him, "C'mon, I'll buy you a frozen yogurt. You were trying to do the right thing even if you're, like, a total screw-up."

If Min is right I've got no reason to complain. Everyone has problems. I'm healthy and have a loving supportive family (not counting my little brother). And I've got friends, including three I can talk with about anything. I know animals who feel like that don't have a single close friend. My life has been weird since before I was born, but Dad sometimes tells me we should focus more on what we have than what we want.

* * *

Miss Scratch stared out the window for a moment after reading the paper. She would have liked to know more about her new student, but, as the otter had suggested, it might not have been fair, whatever that means, to make a long assignment for the first class. She put the paper to the left side on her desk and picked up another essay. When finished they would be in a line across her desk in relative order from the best, to the far left, to the worst, on her right.

–The End_


End file.
